Turn Back the Pages
by tirnanog
Summary: A shadow looms over Zanarkand. A soul that plagued Spira for thousand years has returned. A child must wake the dead, to save the living. Yeah, the summary sucks. Get over it.
1. Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: Well, technically I _do_ own Final Fantasy X-2. I paid $49.99 for it. But I guess all that other legal mumbo-jumbo still kind of applies.

Notes: Anyways, this is my first fic here at FanFiction.net If I should continue the story, please let me know.

*********

            The city that never slept made that fact known with the opening season game of Blitzball. Zanarkand played Bevelle tonight, even amidst the happenings stirring between the two cities, the game was set to be played. It seemed to shine a thin ray of hope on all the citizens as the whistle blew and the ball was thrown into the air.

            Even as the rain poured from above, everyone forgot all their worries and the threats that encircled them. They let go of their newfound hatred for each other and lost themselves in the game. Upon scorings, they even turned to their oppositions to pass on congratulations. 

            Why couldn't it always be like this? She brushed her long, chestnut hair from her face and over her shoulder. Why couldn't everyone realize how happy they actually were together when politics weren't being shoved down their throats. 

            She used her hands to smooth out the blue velvet top that molded to her body so perfectly. Her hand paused for a moment where the top exposed her mid-drift then moved to the left side of her body to assure the layers of lace fell in the right manner. Her hands were shaking and she swallowed, trying to temper herself. 

            In moments, she would take to the stage to grace the audience with song. Only a few moments between the two halves of the game were all she had to give tonight. But she worried about him. Worried that she may distract him from the game. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes. 

            She shook herself and continued perfecting her small outfit. The black skirt was still as short as it ever was, and she smiled at the comment he had made about it. All that was left was slipping into those brown leather boots and she made her way to the door. The words rolled over in her head and she took a breath when she reached for the knob and pulled the door open. 

            The game had settled and the teams were tied. She could hear the game fans still cheering even as she knew the teams were leaving the sphere. Her steps were light as she moved through the hall beneath the stands and the sphere came into view. Thunder boomed and lightening lit up the dark sky. 

            The mass of people appeared like an ocean, each moving differently but all together as one. The game really had let them be free. She envied their ability to push aside their problems, as she forever seemed haunted by what held her about the throat. Trying to shake the feeling, she made her way away from the scene and into the next hall. 

            "Don't look so glum." She turned her attention to the voice to find a tall slender woman with long black hair. She wore a soft, flowing red dress that held to her shoulders by simple thin straps. The taller woman approached and walked in step with the songstress through the halls. "What have you decided to sing for tonight?" 

            The younger girl tried to form words to speak and the summoner waited patiently. "I want them to see what's going on. What this war is really doing, Yuna." Her voice lowered. "Even if they don't want to see it." 

            Yunalesca's eyes softened as the girl looked away and glanced up the remaining length of the hall. "You always were one to sing from the heart."

            "It's the only way I know."  

            "And they'll listen to you, even if the war commences, they'll all remember you and what you said to them. They'll always remember the words you speak and the thoughts you sing. They'll always remember your name, Lenne." 

            Lenne smiled a small smile then and moved towards the lift. The operator greeted her with a smile and warm words as she stepped inside and the lift slowly raised. 

            "Break a leg." Yunalesca called to her from the floor. 

            The sphere had been pulled half down to allow the stage to lift up slightly above it. From the center of the silver disk, the tube beneath opened up and the songstress slowly ascended to stand in the lights. 

            Her eyes glanced around at the cheering sea of fans before they swept lower to the two teams. They were regrouping and forming game plans. Each listening with at least one ear to what the coaches had to say as they popped their water bottles open and re-hydrated. 

            The music came slowly from beneath them all and rose slowly as she took her place and held the microphone out before her. She took a breath and he turned to look up at her. 

_This place feels so unfamiliar_

_And yet I know it well_

_I think I used to belong here_

_But the only way I can tell_

_Is that when I look into your eyes_

_Your love is all I see_

_No pain trying to linger there_

_Only your heart left to consume me_

            He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her song. But there was no choice but to withstand her words that tore him up inside. He knew she was trying to speak to everyone in attendance, but her reference to him hit deep. 

            Her song continued and he realized that no one made any other noise to interrupt her. It was like standing amongst the dead as no one moved or spoke. 

_You turn and leave me standing_

_At the break without a hand _

_Words corrupted by poignant lies _

_Will forever haunt this land _

_But I will make my plea with you _

_To stay and keep me warm _

_Bind the shadows down in their place _

_And fix all that's been torn _

            She could feel his eyes on her and she fought the urge to look at him. It would hurt too much to see the emotion he kept buried inside. It would have to wait until the end. When she didn't have to convey her words anymore to anyone. 

            He watched her and glanced up at the sky in sudden shock as the rain dwindled and came to a stop. The thunder rolled more quietly now and the lightening never proceeded. 

            Her breath nearly caught in her throat, but she closed her eyes and let her words take control. They broke from her lips upon their own accord and lifted onto the air. And when she thought her knees would give out, the final words slipped into the melody. 

_Will I give you my last few words _

_Or will I lose that chance. _

She sighed and felt the faint warmth of sun on her face as a few stray rays broke through the heavy dark curtain above. 

The scene before her appeared to melt as she felt herself being pulled along. Anticipation was rising in her throat as he pulled her along through the corridor. They weren't that far behind them, and she felt her panic rise. She glanced down at feet running beneath her and felt them when they caught the snare and tripped at the intersection. 

He quickly had her to her feet before he blurred from her vision. 

They all clicked into place and he looked down into her soft brown eyes. She was scared, but refused to let it show so she tried to force a faint smile to her face to greet him.  

The clocking sounds continued and he pulled her closer and held her tighter, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness. But her eyes didn't hold the anger and frustration he thought they would, rather they appeared pools of emotion and comfort. 

Movement caught the songstress's eyes and she saw the girl standing behind the guards in the doorway. Her small face was drawn and her breathing was quick and shallow. She'd been running and it had lifted her brown and blonde hair up into a beautiful mess. The girl's sapphire eyes locked with Lenne's and her voice tore from her throat. 

Thunder exploded and Yuna sat up in her bed, her breath ragged and short as she wiped the sweat from her face. 

Taking in her surroundings and the movement at her side, she swallowed and tried to calm her racing heart. 

"Yuna?" His voice was concerned as he sat up beside her and set his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked as she fixed her worried eyes on him and continued in her attempt to steady her breath. His hand went up to her face then and she melted into his arms. 

She closed her eyes and tried to push the dream away. It was so hauntingly clear and lingered even as she tried to quell it. She hadn't dreamed of them in nearly seven years. The desperation in his eyes as he held her stared at her from beneath closed lids. Thunder pounded in her head and the child's scream followed. 

Her eyes snapped open then. "Liya." She pushed herself from her lover's arms and jumped from the bed. She pulled the door open quickly and moved into the hall. 

He gave pursuit after her and found her standing in the doorway a few feet down the hall. His footsteps were light as he moved slowly up behind her and paused a moment before he slid his arms about her waist and she settled back against him. 

Their eyes fixed on the young sleeping girl with brown and blonde hair. She stirred slightly but only to turn over. 

The perception of her from the dream, staring at Lenne and calling out to her, caused Yuna to shiver.


	2. An Echo in Time

Disclaimer: Well, technically I _do_ own Final Fantasy X-2. I paid $49.99 for it. But I guess all that other legal mumbo-jumbo still kind of applies.

*********

            "I haven't dreamt of them in so long." Yuna said quietly. She sat on her bed with her legs folded before her and her eyes fixed on the wooden floor. "I haven't thought about them either. I'm not saying that I forgot about them, but it's just been so long…"

            "It could just have been a random dream, Yuna." He offered gently. "I don't think you should get too worked up over it. Give it some time."

            "But I saw Liya." She turned to face him. Tears had moistened her eyes but were not ready to fall. "Why was _she_ there?"

            "I don't want to give you wrong answers." He replied softly. "I can't tell you why you dreamed of them again, or why Liya was there. I want to say whatever you want to make it all go away, but I don't want to end up lying to you either."

            He raised his hand to her face and touched it gently. Moving his fingers across the smooth skin and over her lips, he gently took her jaw in his hand. Giving her the opportunity to pull or turn away, he pulled her to him slowly and pressed his lips softly against hers.

            The kiss ended quickly, but neither of them moved so he pressed her again and she opened her mouth to him. It was soft and slow, almost hesitant like their first at Macalania. 

            "I love you." He whispered when they paused to breathe. He pulled her closer to him and returned to her lips. Slowly, he laid her down onto her back and her arms went up around him.

            When the morning came, she lay content in his arms and smiled slightly at the small sounds coming from the room next door. Blankets were thrown back and a soft thud hit the ground. 

            Tidus opened his eyes in acknowledgement of the new commotion coming from down the hall. He slipped away from her and out of the bed as she stretched and he moved into their bathroom. She arranged herself, pulling a shirt from the small bureau next to the bed and fishing a small pair of shorts out as well. Slipping the small garments on, she smiled when the knock on the door came softly to her ears.

            The door creaked slightly and a small face appeared. Sapphire eyes turned and locked on Yuna as a grin betook the girl. She pushed the door open more and slowly moved across the floor. Her salt and peppered brown and blonde hair had stayed decently well in the braid that reached the small of her back. Yuna could only guess that the stray tendrils were the result of movement because of a dream, or perhaps falling from her bed again.

            The girl climbed up onto the white sheets and moved towards Yuna and pushed her face out to touch her nose to Yuna's. Yuna smiled and crinkled her nose, which set the girl bursting into a fit of laughter. She threw herself backwards on the mattress and her white nightgown nearly went up over her head.

            Yuna quickly seized the moment and pounced on the girl, attacking the small stomach with her fingers. The girl's small laughs were thrown into shrieking giggles.

            "Stop, mom, stop!" She cried between laughs.

            "Now why would I want to stop?" Yuna asked teasingly.

            "B – Because…" The girl tried to blurt out before laughter overtook her once more. "Can't…breathe…"

            "What was that?" Yuna asked playfully.

            "Daddy!" The girl cried. "Help me!"

            The bathroom door opened and Tidus appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of cotton shorts and nothing more than the silver chain about his neck. "Help you?" He made a face as though thinking. "Now, why would I want to do that? What do I get out of it?" He asked as he slowly moved towards them.

            "I'll…I'll give you a kiss." The girl said between breaths.

            "Oh, you'll _give_ me a kiss?" He set his hands down, one on each side of the child and moved his face towards hers. Then the playful thinking face graced him once more. "Now, how does that benefit me when I can just take one?" He asked and quickly kissed her cheek. "And another one." He stole another and the girl shrieked. 

            Tidus looked up at Yuna. "Think she's had enough?" He asked her.

            Yuna sighed. 

            "Yes! Yes enough!" The girl pleaded.

            "I suppose so." Yuna agreed and ceased in her tickling.

            The girl remained on her back, gasping for air, but her smile never left her face. "You cheater." She said as she shoved her small hand against Tidus' shoulder. The act had no effect on the well-toned man and he stole another kiss from the child.

            "I'm allowed to." He smiled down at her.

            "Says who?" The girl demanded.

            "It says so in the 'Daddy Handbook'." He replied.

            "It does not." She said.

            "And how would you know?" He asked.

            "I wanna see it, then." She countered.

            "It's the _Daddy_ handbook. Not the _Daughter_ Handbook."

            The girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at her father. Tidus moved his face from hers, but she kept her eyes on his. 

            "Oh. Oh, we're not having a staring contest now are we?" He asked playfully.

            She bit her lower lip.

            "I don't think Liya would challenge _you_ to a _staring contest_." Yuna laughed. "You know how terrible she is at _staring contests_."

            "I wouldn't have dreamed she would have wanted to engage in another _staring contest_." Tidus said and eyed the girl.

            Liya tried to bite her smile back, but once again burst into laughter and rolled onto her side. Yuna joined in her daughter's laughter and laid down beside her in a tickled fit. Tidus, couldn't help but laugh at the pair, even as he took a step back and watched them together. 

            The two were so much alike. In appearance, their voices, gestures – you name it and it was so similar it was almost haunting. He smiled as they tried to regain their breaths, then began laughing at each other once more before Yuna rolled off the bed and onto her feet and leaned over the young girl. 

            "Come on, lets go eat." She said to the girl and scooped her up off the bed and set her on the floor.

            Liya took off like a bolt through the bedroom door and down the hall towards the stairs.

            "What?" Yuna asked with a faint smile when she caught him staring at her.

            His smile broadened and he shook his head. His arm went around her waist and they moved into the hall and followed the girl's path down the stairs.

            "Did you sleep better?" He asked as they descended the steps.

            She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes and gave a nod as a grin took his mouth. 

            "I'll take that as a yes then." He nodded again.

            "You can take it however you…"

            Then Yuna paused as her daughter's voice came to her ears.

_They'll fly to you, even though I can't see_

_I know that they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

            The girl had gotten up onto a stool and had pulled a bowl from the cupboard and her voice continued to hum the familiar tune and Yuna paused in the kitchen's doorway.

            The dream flashed before her. She felt them rushing through the halls. Saw the look in her eyes as his soul pleaded with her. _I never said that I loved you…_

            Liya's scream rang in Yuna's ears followed by the splitting sound of gunfire. Her vision faltered and Tidus' grip on her hip tightened momentarily. "Yuna?"

            She was pulled back to the performance at the Thunder Plains almost seven years ago. The images from the sphere flashed before her eyes and she remembered what it felt when Lenne came to her front and took Yuna over. Emotion had overloaded her receptors then and the familiar flood was threatening to rise again.


	3. Calling the Pyreflies

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I already stated it at the beginning.

Notes: It may take a while for another chapter.

****************

            "I think Tidus made the right decision in not trying to wipe away your dream, Yuna." Lulu spoke from the CommSphere on the desk.

            Yuna sat in a hammock like linen chair next to a beautiful wood desk. She looked deep in thought as she glanced up from her folded hands to Lulu in the sphere.

            "I know." She replied and bit back her lip.

            "I'm at a loss for words as to why your dreams may have returned as well. But you say this was the only one thus far?" She asked in her calming voice. Yuna nodded. "If the dreams persist, I would take to caution, but for now, I would not dwell on it too much."

            Yuna sighed and glanced towards the open door that lead out into the hall.

            "What else is bothering you?" Lulu's face changed, as though she were trying to get through to the younger woman without success. "What wrong?"

            Yuna hesitated, rolling her thoughts over in her head. She tried to phrase the words before she spoke them and wondered whether to push the discussion further. If she wasn't going to spill herself out to Lulu, then she wasn't going to, to anyone else. She took another breath and looked Lulu in the eyes. "I dreamed that Liya was there." Lulu's attention caught at the child's name. "She watched as they shot Lenne and Shuyin. She screamed out to them." Tears threatened her eyes. "I don't know what's going on."

            Lulu glanced away from the sphere. "I'm not sure either." She said softly. "Will you keep me up to date if your dreams persist?"

            Yuna nodded and Lulu gave a faint smile. They sat in silence for a few moments before Lulu shifted herself.

            "So, when were you three planning on getting out here to Besaid?" Lulu asked playfully. "Bevelle can't keep you locked up forever, can it?"

            Laugther escaped the high summoner then. "Tidus and I were hoping to come out to see everyone within the next week or so."

            "Good, Vidina won't stop pressing me on when he'll get to see Liya again." Lulu smiled.

            "Tell him soon." Yuna gave a faint laugh. "She's driving us both out of our minds locked up here at home while school is out."

            "Now, don't you just over enthusiastically love motherhood?" It was Lulu's turn to stifle a giggle.

            "All right missy, let me see what you've got." Came Tidus' voice from the yard behind their house. He stood ready about twenty feet from his daughter and waited. His knees were bent and he held his hands at the ready as if waiting for an attack.

            She stood silently with the blue ball in her hands. The white writing had started to fade over the years, but he had refused to replace it. 

            Her eyes squinted against the sun as she looked out to him. Taking in a breath, she took a step back and jumped forward into the air. The ball, still held in her hands touched the ground and she flipped her body into the air then launched it at him when her feet returned to the grass.

            His hands came together and the ball hit his forearms perfectly square and went straight up into the air. He bent his legs and jumped up to reach the sphere and lightly spiked it down at the small girl. She took to a ready stance and her arms went up over her head. The ball was cradled slightly in her limp hands before it was shot back up.

            She turned so that her back faced Tidus and waited for timing. She jumped straight up and kicked her legs up over her head and when her foot connected with the ball, it shot towards her father with a force no six year old normally possessed. It sent air from his lungs and she touched back down to the grass with ease.

            He'd jokingly thought to teach her his father's signature move when she was four, not expecting so much as an attempt, and she'd learned it alarmingly fast. He glanced up and stared at her for a few moments while his thoughts wandered. Wandered to the amazement of how agile she was, how quick and susceptive she could be to everything he had to teach her.

            She stared at him for a few moments, then gave up on waiting and rushed over to the small tire swing. She stood up on the rubber tube and used her legs to make it move.

            He thought about her playing blitzball, a lot. How good she could really be given the chance to really feel the game. To feel what it was like to move through the water so quickly and slam the ball into the goal. Then he thought about the way she seemed to move presently, even without water as her support. It was as if it were always around her, as if the air itself was like the watery environment a sphere could offer.

            She'd gotten off the swing and approached him. He watched her progression, but his facial expression remained fixed and she moved towards him in a fluid manner.

            "Daddy, are you okay?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

            He smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm fine, baby." He handed her the ball. "I'm going to go and take a breather, okay?"

            She smiled and nodded her head as he moved into the house. The glass door was pulled open and Tidus moved to the one of the cupboards and pulled out a glass. Turning to the sink he paused as he watched her. 

            Her feet moved in faint circles and tapped the earth lightly. Her eyes followed the pattern of her body's movements. Her small hands held the ball out before her and she swung it around with grace. 

            Without thinking, he set the glass down on the counter and moved back towards the glass door. His pulse pounded in his ears.

            "Yuna…" He called softly.

            Yuna turned at the faint sound of her name. Lulu smiled and the younger woman returned to the sphere. "Sounds like he needs you." She said softly. "I need to call Vidina in for the evening anyway."

            "All right." Yuna said with a smile. "Guess I should go and call mine in as well."

            "I'm holding you to your word, Yuna."

            "I know." She stood up and the pair exchanged goodbyes as the sphere went dark. The faint light spilling into the room from the outside was pale. Pink and purple cascaded on the white walls and Yuna sighed as she moved out into the hall and down the stairs.

            She entered into the kitchen to find him staring out into the backyard. A smile stole across her face as she moved up behind him. Her arms went around his waist and she breathed him in. A hand set on hers and pulled her to stand next to him.

            "What is it?" She asked as she looked up at him and he motioned outside.

            Liya continued with the small dance and Yuna straightened. The girl's movements became more concentrated and she crouched low for a moment as she brought the ball around to her front once more. When she pushed her legs up, Yuna's breath caught in her throat as the girl was magically raised up off of the ground and pyreflies rose from the grass.


	4. A Band that Binds

Disclaimer: I got popcorn. You want that?

Notes: Yeah, this chapter is kinda lame, I didn't know exactly where to go. But more of the characters are being pulled in. I'll try to get my lazy ass into gear and get another chapter out within the next few days.

**********************

The hover set down quietly at Besaid's north beach and unloaded its few passengers onto the sandy shore. Yuna stood with a small pack hooked over her shoulders as Tidus stood with a slightly larger bag strapped across his chest. As the couple moved towards the beach Tidus turned and gave a look that was intended to suggest to his child to pick up her pace.

            Liya sat with her arms across her chest and the blitzball beneath her feet.

            "Come on Lee Lee, let's move." He said.

            The girl shook her head and frowned. It was impossibly adorable the way her brows knitted down so tightly and wrinkle the smooth bronze flesh of her face. Yuna had wound the girl's long hair into two tight buns atop her head before they'd left and her persistent shaking beginning to force them loose.

            "Pick the ball up," Tidus said more firmly, "and get your butt off the hover."

            She turned her face away from him and stuck her nose up in the air. 

            Tidus sighed, annoyed, and turned to Yuna. "She's _you're _daughter." He stated and moved on ahead in the direction of the village.

            Yuna rolled her eyes and moved towards the hover. Her steps were silent as she moved to stand before the girl and squatted down to eye level. "Liya." Yuna began. "Don't you want to get off the hover and see Vidina?"

            She shook her head again.

            "Why not?" Yuna asked as she set her hands on either side of Liya. "he's your best friend, Liya. He'll be upset if he doesn't get to see you."

            Liya turned her head to face her mother then. She was quiet for several minutes before her eyes caught her father's image. He had stopped in his pursuit to the village, had turned around and was slowly making his way back. She stared at him in silence before turning her attention back to her mother.

            Yuna touched the girl's cheek gingerly and brushed a few stray tendrils of hair away from the small face.

            "I don't want to go to Zanarkarnd." Liya whispered.

            Yuna frowned. "We're not going to Zanarkand." She turned and glanced over her shoulder at Tidus and he stopped for a moment when his eyes met with his wife's. Looking back to her daughter, Yuna tried to shake her confusion. She reached forward and lifted Liya up into her arms and stood up. She used her foot to pull the blitzball from the hover and kicked it onto the beach.

            Liya set her head on her mother's shoulder and didn't say anything else as the three made their way to Besaid village.

            Near the village gates, a voice called out. "Liya!" An excited redheaded boy jumped up and down outside one of the huts. "Mom they're here!" He was perhaps seven or eight now and looked startlingly much like his father, so much that Yuna had to pause a moment and look into the boys deep chocolate eyes in order to find a trace of his mother that set him apart.

            A tall brunette woman emerged from the hut then. No longer was she clad in a dress of leather and belts, but rather a fitted top with sleeve that were slit from wrist to shoulder and the fabric draped at her sides. Her black skirt met her knees where her legs were taken over by a pair of brown leather boots. 

            She smiled at them as they approached and set her hand on the boy's head in an attempt to calm him. He looked up at his mother and frowned, but the look was quickly dismissed when their guests finally met up with them.

            "Glad to see you weren't just trying to shush me." Lulu said with a smile.

            "Lulu, I would never." Yuna replied. "Good morning Vidina." Yuna said as she turned her attention to the boy. She turned her head and looked Liya who stared at Vidina, then set the girl down on her feet.

            Liya smiled and Vidina seized her hand. He gave a pull and the pair ran for the beach.

            "It's nice when those two can share time together." Lulu said as they watched the children run.

            "It's nice that they're so close in age." Yuna said with a faint laugh.

            Lulu smiled and turned back to them, fixing her eyes on Tidus. "I think you're return just after Vidina's birth had something to do with such a close age." She grinned faintly at him and, though he tried to hide it, she could see the faint red bleed up into his cheeks.

            "'Ey, 'bout time you got yourselves out here!" Came a voice. Wakka walked up from behind Lulu and gave his wife a soft look before turning his attention to Tidus and Yuna.

            "You know, the hover travels in both directions." Tidus replied.

            "I gotta team to coach." Wakka countered.

            "So do I." The two men stared at each other in silence for a few moment until smiles broke each of their faces and the two grabbed hands and gave a quick hug.

            "How you guys doing this season?" Wakka asked as the two walked into town.

            "Well, I've got my eye on a new player." Tidus replied. "She's young…"

            "He wants Liya to start playing Blitzball." Yuna said.

            Lulu turned and the pair headed down to the beach after their children. "She has a lot of potential. And if he doesn't do something himself soon, Wakka will be all over her talent."

            Yuna gave a laugh. "I know. I _know._"

            They made their way, slowly, down to the shore and let their children their space as they kicked and dodged the blitzball. They spoke of many things they usually shared; how fast their child was growing, the upcoming blitz season, life as both wife and mother, their dreams for the future.

            Overhead, a buzzing and rumbling sound drew their attention and they glanced up at the small airship the flew over them. 

            "I guess we'll be having more visitors today." Lulu said with a smile.

            "I think I saw Rikku through one of the port windows."

            "She said she wanted to try to get out here. Said she had something to tell us." Lulu rolled her eyes and smiled. "I wonder what it could be." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

            Within the quiet years that had followed the final peace brought to Spira, Rikku had had her ins and outs with a certain Machine Faction leader. Though Spira's government was slowly, but surely, forming a very strong circuit and New Yevon and the Youth League had all but faded into the background, the Machine Faction still held strong in Djose.

            The Faction had kept all the Al Bhed together and they were making alarmingly fast progress in turning New Home into a strong power that commanded attention. Rikku had been appointed the position of _Al Bhed Yspyccytun _to Spira. She was the voice through which the Al Bhed nation spoke.

            They watched as the airship pulled around back again and slowly lowered down towards the shallow waters. The pair slowly approached the edge of the shore and Yuna turned to eye Liya and Vidina who had paused in their game and had turned towards the approaching airship.

            The hatch opened and the young blonde woman slid down into the water before the ship had a chance to settle. She no longer sported the messy ponytail, dreads, and braids she once wore, rather now her golden locks were all tightly bound in braided sections pulled up into one tie at the back of her head. She'd also shed most of her skimpy outfit and now chose a longer skirt that hung just below the knee, however a slit in the left side ran up high on her thigh. The top had gone from barely there at all to a sleeveless top that held most of her midsection captive, and around her neck still was the long Al Bhed scarf. 

            Her bright smile greeted them and she ran through the shallow waters to stand before them. She doubled over slightly, trying to catch her breath as she tried to speak. "Thought…you would both…be here…" She set her hand on Yuna's shoulder for support. "See? I told him…you would be."

            "Rikku." Came Brother's voice from the ship.

            "What do you want now?" She demanded as she turned back to face the ship.

            Brother came into view and he threw a blonde man from his ship. "Take your boyfriend with you. He's not staying on _my_ ship."

            "Knuf ib. Oui'na cilr yh ycc." Rikku shouted back as the blonde man stood up in the shallow water. Brother brushed her words off and closed the hatch door. The airship remained stationary and powered down slowly.

            "Rikku!" Yuna shrieked and Liya giggled.

            Rikku glanced over at the girl and frowned slightly. "Sorry." She said as she turned back to Yuna. They stood in silence for a few fleeting moments before Rikku threw her arms around Yuna neck, surprising the older woman slightly before she smiled and hugged her cousin back in response.

            "Oh my gosh!" Rikku shrieked excitedly when the pair parted and the Al Bhed man approached from behind her. "I so have something to tell you. Well…two things, but the latter isn't as important as the first."

            "Well, what is it?" Lulu asked.

            "You're so not going to believe it. I didn't even actually believe it. I mean seriously, I'm not exactly the type that…"

            "Rikku!" Yuna and Lulu shouted in unison.

            Rikku stopped abruptly and looked the pair both in the eyes for a few moments before she regained herself. A giant grin took her face over and she held her left hand out to them. There on the third finger was a thin band of soft white metal and a beautiful glittering gem.

            Yuna gasped. Lulu stood speechless.

            "You're gonna bind yourself to that loud-mouthed twig!?" Came a voice from the trail above the beach.

            "Wakka!" Rikku shouted with a frown.

            "I'm kinda second guessing my decision." Gippal replied playfully and brushed his blonde hair from his face.


	5. Pray For It

Disclaimer: Werd to your mother.

Notes: I may be slipping Al Bhed in every now and then more. You can translate it at ffextreme.com. Okay, I've got the last two chapters written, now all I've got to do is fill in the middle. And no, I'm not sure how long it will be in the end. 

*******************

Rikku had been ecstatic in showing off her new ring to everyone in Besaid. Yuna and Lulu had brought a blanket out to the beach and had sat down in the sun, watching the bouncy blonde move from one of the island's inhabitants to the next. It seemed as though she had to give each person an exact play-by-play of how Gippal had proposed because they laughed each time her arms went into the air and then she knelt down on one knee.

            Yuna put her hands up without thought as the blitzball slammed into her palms. She glanced over at Liya who stood wide-eyed then pointed over to Vidina who blushed and made circles in the sand with his toe. Yuna gave a smirk then threw the ball back to the children and they continued their game. She sighed then and looked up at Tidus who stood near the temple with Wakka and Gippal. Her eyes lingered on him for several silent moments before they shifted to Liya once more.

            "What is it?" Lulu asked.

            Yuna shook her head. "It's nothing."

            They had started the fire early in the evening. It burned brightly at the center of the village and everyone had gathered around with their plates and bowls of food. Everyone mingled of their own accord, talking with one neighbor, then moving onto another.

            "Gippal has this _oh so brilliant idea_ on how to quell the curiosity of Zanarkand." Rikku began. She threw him a look as she continued. "Since people are growing more anxious about explorations of the city and wanting to know more about the past, Gippal and others in the Faction came up with this."

            Gippal nudged Tidus in the side.

            "They want to rebuild Zanarkand." Rikku said as she looked at Yuna. "As it was a thousand years ago." Her eyes shifted to Tidus.

            Tidus stared back at her in shock. "You're going to what?"

            "Rebuild Zanarkand." Gippal said. "Recent explorations by the faction deep in the city, have turned up several new spheres with a lot of information for us to go on."

            "Like what?" Yuna asked quickly.

            "There's a lot of just people talking. I think they're inside houses. There's one of a lot of people standing in a huge tunnel that seems like it's underground and then this long machine whizzes by with people inside. The machine stops and people get in and out of it, then it disappears down the dark tunnel."

            Tidus gave a faint laugh. "That's the bullet train."

            Gippal nodded slightly. "I'd call it a bullet for sure. There's others too. Downtown, I think. There's one of a woman singing. A blitzball stadium and…"

            "You're going to rebuild the blitz stadium?" Tidus asked.

            There was silence for a moment as Gippal and Tidus locked gazes. No one said anything and Rikku glance back a forth between the two men, wondering the tone behind Tidus' question. 

            Tidus remembered the stadium well. Remembered the game that was well underway when Sin attack and smashed the stadium to pieces. He had set up to perform his father's shot when the monster came into view. 

            The beam had barely held his weight as he tried desperately to keep from falling into the explosion below. The water had washed him out of the stadium and he had run. Then Auron…

            Tidus shook his head, trying to wipe the past from his mind. Would rebuilding Zanarkand surface these kinds of memories? He thought about happy times he had had in the city. Weighing the joy one hand the sorrowful in the other, he wondered which would outweigh the other.

            _Your love is all I see…No pain trying to linger there…Only your heart left to consume me_

            "Tidus?" Yuna's voice broke him from the reverie. "Are you all right?"

Where did that last bit come from?

            He sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled. "I think it's a great idea." 

            "Daddy." Tidus looked up at his daughter as she rubbed her right eye and yawned. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled then and stood up. He leaned over and scooped her up into his arms and quietly excused himself from the circle.

            He replayed the memory of Sin's attack once more in his mind. He'd been terrified that day and angry when Zanarkand disappeared. He'd hated Auron from bringing him to Spira. Auron had told him he had another purpose to serve. He'd kicked the ground and threw a tantrum like a child.

            But he followed Auron through Besaid and into the temple. He'd waited forever just standing around and it infuriated him further. What the hell was standing around supposed to accomplish? Then the door had opened and he had seen her. 

            Her beautiful, soft brown hair was thrown back as she tried to gain her balance. She'd almost collapsed to the hard stone floor when the tall, cat-like guardian had caught her. She had tried to push away the dizziness that had seized her body and then she turned her mismatched eyes to lock on him.

            He smiled at the recollection. Then he glanced down at the tiny girl in his arms. If he hadn't been pulled away from Zanarkand, then she…

            "Thank you, Auron." He whispered. 

            He carried her quietly into a smaller hut that actually belonged to Vidina. It was close to Wakka and Lulu's hut and not far from where Yuna and himself were set up. A smile graced his face when he found Vidina already fast asleep on his bed, sprawled out in what would, for him, have been slightly uncomfortable, half on the floor and all. 

            He moved to the corner of the room and set Liya on the second bed that had been set up for her. He brushed her hair from her face as he knelt down beside the small bed.

            "E tuh'd fyhd du ku..." she mumbled in her sleep.

            He smiled and touched her face. Then kissed her forehead and left the hut.

            "…E tuh'd fyhd du fyga dra cmaaban." She murmured then sighed and rolled over. Tidus frowned at her words. No, he wasn't fluent in the language and doubted very much that he ever would be. But her words plagued him even as he moved out of the hut and nearly knocked Yuna over.

            "Are you all right?" She asked.

            He shook off his worry and forced a smile to his face. "Yeah."

            She eyed him for a moment before she raised her hand and touched his face. "I know that you're hiding things." 

            "It's nothing." He assured her. Then he looked at her. "Tell me again, about Lenne and Shuyin."

            Yuna had brushed her short hair until it shone and stripped down into almost nothing before she slipped beneath the covers of the bed. She pushed her way to the center where she laid her head on his bare shoulder then stretched her arm across his chest and sighed.

            "Why the sudden curiosity?" She murmured.

            "I just…want to know more." He replied.

            "What do you want to know?" Yuna raised her head and looked up at him.

            "Were they happy?" 

            Yuna didn't respond. She couldn't form the words in which to say. Better yet, she couldn't think of the words to form. The couple had been in love, she could only assume that they were happy, or had once been at least. Now they were gone, resting in the Farplane together.

            "I think they were, and are now."

            "Tell me again, how it all began." He pressed.

            She stared at him in silence for a few moments before she began. "It all started when I found this sphere of you…"

            _Yuna._

            "Pray for it!" The voice demanded. 

            She turned and tried to look up at the voice. The man was tall and strong of build. He carried himself well. His dark eyes were angry, even shadowed beneath him messy hair. His hand thrust the small form onto its knees upon the glass floor.

            The small being wept quietly as small hands splayed out on the smooth glass.

            "Pray! Make it come to life!" The man ordered. He glanced over his shoulder then back down at the child. It had pressed its head to the floor and began to whisper quickly. Its breaths were quick and drawn between words, but it never faltered. 

            She tried to look around and take note of her surroundings but all she saw was crumbling stone and rusted metal before it all blurred away.

            The sun had filtered in through the window and fell upon her smooth face. Her blue and green eyes opened slightly then shut quickly at the bright intrusion. She stirred slightly and she could hear the body next to her draw in a deep breath as he stretched his limbs out.

            A strong hand gripped her side as he rolled over behind her and drew her back into his arms. His lips grazed the back of her neck and traveled up to her ear. Her lips curled back. His hand moved slowly from her side, down passed her hip, passed her thigh, and she gasped.

            Shifting, she rolled over to face him. She moved her face up and kissed him softly, then deepened the contact, using it as a distraction to roll him onto his back. Sitting above him, she leaned over and kissed his throat. His fingers threaded up into her hair and she traced her lips across his jaw and her hands slid down his chest. She paused for a moment and looked down at him.

            His eyes slid half opened and he raised himself to kiss her until she pulled away. A grin took his mouth and she smiled before she leaned into his kiss. She broke away and worked her lips down his body and he closed his eyes. She continued her progress until a knock at their door forced Yuna to pause.

            "Mommy." Came a faint voice.

            Yuna smiled and crawled back up Tidus' body. "I know for a fact it was not my doing that brought about this constant interruption." He stated.

            She gave a faint laugh and kissed him. He smiled and she rose up off of him and moved across the floor to open the hut door. She pulled the light door open and looked down at Liya.

            "Auntie Rikku wants to talk to you." The girl said quietly.

            Yuna glanced out of the hut and passed her daughter, locking eyes with her cousin who stood across the square. She threw her cousin a playful look before kneeling down to Liya's level. "Thank you for playing messenger for your aunt. Next time tell her she's a big girl and can talk to me herself." 

            Liya smiled and threw her arms about her mother's neck. 

            "What are you going to do today?" Yuna asked.

            "We're going to go and play on the old machina ruins." The girls face lit up. "Will you come and play with us?"

            "No." Came Tidus' voice from the hut. "She's playing with me right now."

            Liya giggled and rolled her eyes. "Geez, don't be so selfish."

            "You see this ring?" Tidus raised his left hand in the air. "This gives me selfish rights."

            Liya pealed herself from her mother's embrace and slowly made her way to stand next to the bed. He had his right arm draped over his face and he sighed. "I'm allowed to be sometimes you know, she's _my _wife."

            "She's _my_ mother." Liya shot back. 

            Tidus raised his arm and glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, well, she was my wife first."

            "That's not what I heard." Liya mumbled.

            There was silence between the pair as they stared at each other. The gaze was uninterrupted and Liya never batted a lash. Her look was intent, yet soft and innocent at the same time. Then Tidus frowned.

            "Who you been talkin' to?" He asked playfully.

            She smiled at him. "I have my sources."

            He eyed her for a second. "How old are you?"

            "You tell me, bub." She replied with a laugh.

            Tidus looked over to Yuna then. "This is not my child." He replied, trying to appear serious. "What happened to my innocent baby?"

            "She's got you attitude." Yuna put her hands up in defense. "So don't look to me for answers."

            His eyes swept back to the set of mismatched blue and brown eyes. Then he reached a hand out and slid it around the back of the small head gently and pulled her forward. "I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

            "E muja oui duu." She replied then slipped from the side of the bed and ran past Yuna and outside.

            "I'll be out in a second Rikku." Yuna called to the blonde woman.

            When she turned around she was captured by her dream and she stared down at the small, cloaked being on its hands and knees. The small face turned and she caught sight of a profile.

            _"Pray for it!"_

            "Yuna?" She shook her head and looked up into his worried blue eyes. He rose from the bed and moved to stand before her.

            She turned for a moment and glanced out the door at Liya and Vidina kicking the blitzball around the square. Liya dropped the ball then and it rolled away from her feet. She stared out blankly as pyrelies slowly rose from the ground. 

            Rikku gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "Cfaad sudran, fryd dra…?"


	6. In Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: Read the first page.

Note: This one's kinda short. Hope it's okay.

**************

"Rikku?" Gippal pushed the hut door open and quickly moved to stand beside her. He set his hands on her shoulders and stared at her intently. She said nothing and he followed her gaze until he too watched the pyreflies rise up. "Fryd dra…?"

            Yuna burst through the partially open door and ran quickly from the hut towards her daughter. She forced herself to pause when she noted the blank look on Liya's face. "Liya?"

            The girl said nothing, nor did she lift her eyes at her mother's voice. 

            "Liya." Tidus said firmly.

            Slowly, she looked up at him with eyes that were devoid of all color. "He's broken free of the Farplane." Her voice said. "And his target is Zanarkand." She turned and cast her gaze out across the blue ocean. "He will not rest until she is awakened. To give him life once more."

            "Who?" Yuna asked hesitantly as she took a single cautious step forward.

            "You know him." Liya's voice replied. "He haunted this world an entire millennia before you sent him to sleep."

            _Shuyin._ The name hit the ex-summoner. And it hit her hard.

            The girl stared blankly at her mother and a look of knowing played across the small features and sent a shiver up her mother's spine. Yuna barely felt Tidus' hand slip into her own until he squeezed it reassuringly.

            "If he succeeds in waking her and making her his own, you won't have the power to stop him." Her voice finished and the color bled back into her eyes. Her small legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed onto the dirt. 

            Vidina stood transfixed as he stared at his friend. His breaths were short and shallow until he shook himself from the spell and hurried the short distance to kneel beside her. He reached a hand out hesitantly and shook her. "Liya?" She made no response and he rolled her onto her back. "Liya, wake up."

            He hadn't seen them move, but Yuna was on her knees and pulling the small girl up into her arms. The pyreflies lingered in the air and moved through those who had come out of their huts, sending chills through warm bodies. Before she could respond, Yuna watched as a small swarm of pyreflies settled into Liya's body and her skin turned a deathly shade of blue and took on the feel of ice.

            "Liya!" Yuna screamed. She heard feet move behind her, but was unable to turn to watch the young Al Bhed speed away. 

            "Come on." Tidus pulled at Yuna's arm, but the young woman didn't budge. "Come on, Yuna." He spoke more urgently as he slid his hands under her arms and forced her to her feet. He pulled her along back into the hut as Vidina rose to his feet and tried to fight back tears that threatened to fall.

            Moving into the hut, Tidus pulled Liya from Yuna's arms and pulled back the blankets on the bed. He set her down then turned back to his wife.

            "Strip down." He told her. She looked to him doubtfully. "You need to strip down and hold her. She needs direct contact from your body."

            Yuna hesitated, but stripped down until she wore nothing more than a thin white top and tiny panties. She moved forward and Tidus began pulling Liya's small top from her body, then moved onto the shorts before Yuna slid beneath the covers and pulled Liya's small form into her arms.

            Yuna gasped at the initial contact. Liya was quite literally frozen. "Tidus," She whispered and glanced up at him.

            He returned her gaze, then he too stripped down into his boxers before crawling beneath the blankets and sheets and pulling them both into his arms. She was biting tears back with everything she could muster when she felt his arms tighten around them and he looked up at him. 

            She couldn't for the words to ask, but it was as if he could read her emotions. "She's going to be fine." He whispered to her and pressed his lips against her forehead. "She has to be."

            A loud explosion thundered in the distance and she looked up towards the sky. The dark heavens were set a fiery glow and she glanced about herself when it began to diminish. A woman who stood beside her turned and locked gazes with her. The woman's green eyes were warm and held a depth she'd never seen before.

            "Are you ready?" The woman asked.

            She hesitated. "I think so."

            "Two more days, and we'll be out on those lines." The woman said as she glanced back out towards the dark horizon.

            Her stomach churned and a hand set on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be here." The woman said. "You might be able to hide it well, but you still should have accepted clemency when it was offered to you."

            "I'm honored to be able to fight for and protect those I love." She replied as his blues eyes flashed in her mind for just a moment. She went silent when the woman turned to her.

            "What about yourself?" 

            She didn't respond.

            "Megaera." Came a voice and the woman turned at the name.

            A young boy approached garbed in clothing much like that of a Blitzer and he took the woman's hand. "Don't be afraid, Jalen." Megaera replied. "The Fayth will protect you. And if you perish, they will take you before Death can lay her cold hand on your shoulder." She hugged the child to her side and the three stood with the other Summoner's on the hill's crest gazing out towards their future.

            "You won't tell him, will you?" Megaera asked.

            "He doesn't need to know." She paused. "More so, I don't have the strength to look him in the eye to tell him." 

            "Your magic can only hide it for so long, Lenne."

            Yuna's eyes slid open in the dark. She looked over at Tidus and noted his shallow and steady breathing. Movement in her arms brought her attention to Liya. She noticed the increase in the girl's body temperature, but it still was well below normal. 

            She needed to get up to stretch, but feared her lack of body heat against the girl, could force her back into submission. 

            "It's all right." His voice was quiet. "You need to get some air." His hand came up and touched her cheek. "I'll stay."

            She gave a faint smile and rose up on her arms to kiss him. Peeling herself from Liya, she slowly climbed out of the bed.

            "Where did you go?" His voice asked her as she moved towards the door.

            She paused and turned back to watch Tidus tighten his grip on the girl. "What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

            "When you fell asleep." He replied. "Where did you go?"

            _…they will take you before Death can lay her cold hand on your shoulder_

"I don't remember." She whispered back and moved out of the hut.

            _Your magic can only hide it for so long, Lenne._


	7. Splinters of Yesterday

**Disclaimer **(-er) **_n._** **1**. a renunciation, as of a claim, title, etc.  **2**. a disavowing

Notes: just trying to get some filler to move it along.

*********************

_You must stop! That's enough!_

The woman stared at up at him with her arms thrown out at her sides. He held her gaze until he heard footsteps echoing in the distance. She too, turned at the sound. Her long brown hair swayed behind her and he jumped down from his high perch. 

            "Lenne." He took a step towards her and she hesitated.

            "Please," she whispered, "don't."

            The footsteps drew nearer and he frowned, then moved forward and slid his hand into hers. His grip was firm and he felt her sigh and move against him. They stood, waiting for the rushing sound to stop, but it only became louder.

            Without thought, he bolted and pulled her along with him. 

            Tidus sat upright in the bed and tried to catch his breath. He wiped the small beads of sweat from his forehead and glance about the room, trying to steady his breathing. His eyes drifted to the hut door and he noted the darkness that still hung outside.

            A small, cold hand clenched into a fist on his chest and he turned his attention to Liya. She smiled faintly in her slumber. A smile, too, stole him as he watched and listened to her murmur in her sleep. He touched her cheek gently and noted the still cool feeling of her skin. Her lips drew back again faintly when he kissed the cold cheek and he was glad she seemed to be improving.

            "_Oui_ kad dra pymm." She mumbled. "E's hud kuehk eh drana."

            He smiled again at what he knew to be her ordering Vidina around. The tone was all too familiar. 

            "Susso." She whispered as her balled hand tightened.

            His eyes looked up from Liya to the door that now stood open to see Yuna. She smiled at him and moved towards the bed. Her movement was graceful and she sat down on the bedside. She set her hand gently against Liya's cheek and smiled. Then her eyes looked up at him and she leaned forward to capture his lips with her own.

            "I spoke to Rikku." She whispered when they broke. "She said she asked Lu if anything could be done. Lu thinks this is happening for a reason. She saw the Pyreflies and heard what Liya said." She drew a breath, then shifted. "Gippal's heading to Zanarkand with a few other of the Al Bhed." She looked up at him. "He wants to know if you would accompany them."

            He face hardened as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

            "I'll stay until she's ready to go." Her voice was soft and he turned his attention back to his wife. "Rikku will stay as well while you're gone." She touched his face when he glanced away from her. "They need your help. To rebuild _your_ home."

            A smile stole his lips as he thought of home. It hadn't really struck him how much he missed it. He hadn't thought much of Zanarkand since he'd left it. Though desperation had taken him over when he first arrived in Spira to return home, something inside told him that he was.

            _Let's go to Zanarkand._

            He had promised to show her, and now he could fulfill that promise. It lightened his spirit with the thought and he pulled her to himself for another kiss before he slid from the bed and moved towards the back door that would lead to the shower.

            Turning back before he left, he smiled inside as Yuna slid beneath the sheets and Liya nuzzled into her mother. Liya's small hand went up to Yuna's face and gave it a small pat before settling once more.

            Shaking the water from his hair and slipping into his clothes, he moved around the hut to the village square where Gippal stood talking to Wakka. 

            Gippal had noticed, that Tidus had strangely taken to dressing like Shuyin within the past several years. It was almost haunting to watch Tidus move towards them, the sight of the young blonde stirred something like fear in the Al Bhed. The idea of being caught between Shuyin's hatred again welled up inside. 

            He swallowed back the feeling and tried to ease his nerves. The feeling had waned over time, but had never completely left the man. It wasn't until Tidus flashed his distinctive smile, that Gippal's nerves ever truly cooled.

            "How's she doin'?" Wakka asked.

            "I don't know." Tidus stopped next to the two other men and glanced back at the hut. "I don't know what's wrong. I don't know how to fix it. I don't…" He took a breath to ease his frustration. "I want to protect her, but I can't if I don't know what I'm fighting."

            A strong hand set on his shoulder. "She'll make it, ya. She's a strong one."

            "She spoke of Zanarkand." Gippal said softly. 

            "I know." Tidus murmured.

            The sound of the Celcius descending to the beach pulled their attention and the trio turned to face it.

            "Mad'c ku, puoc." Came Brother's voice from the ship.

            The trip to Zanarkand was a rather quick journey. He'd become used to the quick flights in the airship. It was strange to compare it to Yuna's pilgrimage. The trip to Zanarkand took weeks.

            _Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from._

He'd wanted to take her there so badly. He wanted to take her away from her impending death and far to someplace safe. Somewhere where they wouldn't have had to say goodbye. Somewhere that he wouldn't have had to let her go.

            _Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!_

            She had been reluctant at feeding his desire, but the idea had sounded comforting to her as well. Her reaction startled him at first when she agreed to go.

            _And then we could see Blitzball!_

His excitement had escalated. He couldn't believe that she would actually lay down her pilgrimage and go to Zanarkand with him. The look in her eyes had promised so much in those few moments.            He'd wanted to take her to the sea to watch the sun set to sleep.

            _The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade...then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows._

A feeling of calm had coursed through him.

            _I'd like to see it, someday._

_            Well, you can Yuna. We can both go!_

His adrenaline had been pounding in his ears and he'd forgotten completely about the pilgrimage, about her need to die to defeat Sin. It had shed away from his mind when she's smiled about his promise to take her to Zanarkand.

            _I can't. I just can't. I can't go!_

It hit him hard when he saw the first tear escape her. It had torn him apart inside. How could he have fooled himself into thinking she'd lay down everything she'd work for to chase after his dream. It was a selfish fantasy.

            He'd wanted to wipe her grief away and hold her until she'd stopped crying. He wanted to tell her everything would be all right, but he hadn't been sure. He didn't want to force more tears to stain her beautiful face. He'd already done enough.

            But the sight of her shaking form was like a hard jab in the ribs that reached up to his heart. Without thought at all, his feet had moved him towards her and he'd taken hold of her shoulders and drew her to him, pressing his lips against hers. Gently at first, giving her the opportunity to pull away, but she hadn't, rather, she'd pressed it further.

            Gippal took a step to stand in front of Tidus. "We're here."

            Tidus shook the memory from his mind and looked up at his companion.

            "Come on, man, let's go." Gippal said. 

            Tidus didn't move and Gippal offered him his hand. Tidus stared blankly for a moment, before he raised his hand and set it into Gippal's offer.

            "Lusa uh." Gippal muttered as he pulled his friend to his feet.


	8. A Broken Peace

Disclaimer: Ooh, pretty shiny thing.

*******************

            Yuna opened her eyes, to find a brown and blue mismatched pair staring back at her. She stared for a moment into the set of orbs, her mind wandering a moment to the source of their color. She had always wondered where Liya's brown eye had come from. She could understand the blue, as Tidus' eyes were such a shade of ocean and even she, herself, possessed an eye that mirrored the sky. The fact that they were not the same color wasn't too much o f a surprise. She'd obviously inherited Yuna's Al Bhed trait.

            But the brown…

            "Lyh E ku uidceta huf?" The small voice asked.

            Yuna smiled. "Of course." She brushed Liya's hair from her face. "Vidina's been worried about you, and bored without you to play with. I'm afraid Lu is going to strike him with a bolt if he doesn't loose some energy."

            Liya grinned. "That would be funny though." She whispered.

            Yuna gave a faint laugh as she rose from the bed and Liya rolled off the other side and rushed around to greet her. "Are you going to see Lu and Auntie Rikku?"

            "I promised them I would help prepare dinner tonight. You'll just have to spend the day with Vidina, I guess." Yuna teased. "Unless you want to help…"

            "Nope." She put her hand up to interrupt. "That's cool. I'm good. I'll keep Vi in line."

            Yuna smiled. "Then be off with you."

            Reaching up, Liya placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before rushing from the hut. The icy contact left a faint sting in the ex-summoner's skin. Something was still wrong. Though Liya failed to notice, or perhaps acknowledge the fact. Something inside urged her to call out to her child, to bring her back into the safe confinement of her arms, but a voice inside kept her in her place. 

            She sat for a few moments, rolling her judgment over in her head before she rose and moved towards the hut door. It opened easily and she peered out to the square where Vidina was desperately trying to keep the Blitzball under his control, and in fact was succeeding, until Yuna watched Tidus' cunning creep up in the girl and she stole the ball from between Vi's feet before he had the chance to register his loss.

            She moved from the hut and crossed the square to find Lulu and Rikku well at work.

            "Can I jump in anywhere?" Yuna asked and Lulu placed a pot in Yuna's hand. 

            "You can start boiling the water, then move onto the fish." Lulu instructed without losing step. "Wakka scaled and skinned them this morning, so all you need to do is _slice and dice._" She finished with a smile.

            They tried to make conversation about the weather, happenings with the political struggle in Bevelle, the eagerness to rebuild Zanarkand…but it always ended in silence. Each knew the matter at hand that should be discussed, but neither knew how to make the first approach.

            The hut was silent for several long, drawn out moments as the three women tended to their tasks. The sound of small blades slicing through vegetation and meat were all that accompanied the giggles and laughter coming from the two children playing just outside. Dirt was thrown as their feet struggled for control over the ball and a thud was heard when one of their bodies hit the ground.

            "That's _cheating_!" Vidina shouted.

            "No it's not!" Liya yelled back. "Stop acting like a baby."

            "I'm not acting like a baby, you're being…"

            "Cdub lnoehk, yht bmyo dra kysa." She muttered.

            "I _am_!" He shouted. "What?"

            "You wanna take this to the water then!?" Her voice rose.

            "Bring it on!" 

            "I will so long as you promise not to _drown_!"

            "_You're_ the one who's going to be gasping for air!"

            "I'll swim circles around you all day long, Vi!"

            The pair slowly moved towards the beach while their bantering continued until they reached the shore and several splashes were heard.

            The three women burst into hysterics. Each taking a few moments away from their tasks in desperate attempts to cool their sudden laughter.

            Lightening split the sky and Yuna jumped as the earth shook beneath her. There was a moment of silence, and she moved away from the stove. She set down the pot and looked to Rikku. Her cousin's expression mirrored her own of worry and wonder. 

            A screech from outside the hut brought Rikku quickly to her feet. Lulu rose up and moved towards the hut door. The door was pulled back and lighting struck the ground just outside. Lulu jumped back then moved forward once more and glanced outside.

            Black clouds had gathered over the island, and thunder rumbled up in the dark sky. Lulu's ruby eyes scanned the village until she noted a figure shrouded in black, moving slowly down the slope from the south.

            Lulu made a move to exit the hut, until she saw the giant, twin Behemoths peak over the crest and follow the figure down. Yuna rushed up behind her to get her own look of what it is that had Lulu frozen.

            "What the…?" Rikku murmured from behind her cousin.

            The three watched the figure and the fiends moved down the path and into the village. They moved quietly and without restraint or hesitation. Rikku followed the figure's line of sight until her eyes fixed on Vidina and Liya. "Rumo vilg." The Al Bhed cursed under her breath.

            Rikku pushed the door open and the figure paused as the Behemoths turned their attention towards the hut. Her companions followed her and she screamed up at the large fiends.

            The game of ball came to a sudden halt as Vidina and Liya turned their attention to the three women and their oppositions. The children stood in silence until Vidina slowly moved towards Liya and stood in front of her, using his left arm to keep her hidden behind himself.

            Lulu took up her post as Black Mage when the three fell into battle. Her magic was powerful, it had grown immensely and it showed. A single Thundaga spell sent shocks through the ground and it even surprised Yuna and Rikku.

            Thus the battle ensued. Metal was thrown and shoved. Dresspheres were altered and changed to fit. Blood was shed as flesh was shallowly torn. One beast gave way and fell, bursting into pyreflies and the trio moved to bring the next down.

            They're movements with each other were so well tuned, as though their days of battle had never ceased. It didn't take thought at all, it was natural and fluid. They moved together so well, it was like a dance that had been practiced and defined for ages.

            A roar filled the sky as the second Behemoth was reduced to a swarm or pyreflies. The three turned to each other, each trying to steady their breathing. Yuna gave a faint smile and wiped her forehead at the feel of perspiration. Mingled with her sweat was blood that glossed her hand. She gave a faint frown, but shook it off. 

            Rikku too held her own battle wounds that she would later tend to as did Lulu. Yuna walked to Rikku and slapped her a five as the three returned to their days of victory, glorying in the moment.

            Their brief moment of victory slowly faded as they searched for the figure in black. Talking in their surroundings, they noticed the damage done to the village. Most of the huts lay in ruin and a few sparked of fire. From the beach and the trees, the villagers did emerge, most, if not all, unharmed.

            Turning towards the temple, half of the structure had been smashed and lay in rubble. Those aga spells had taken their toll. The villagers made their way back into their home, not to saddened by what had taken place as the knowledge of a speed rebuilding would be underway.

            Everyone greeted each other, asking the High Summoner if anything was amiss or if she was severely injured. Smiles and laughter were exchanged as relief began to set in.

            "Vidina." Lulu called when she hadn't seen the boy.

            Yuna frowned and then her thoughts began to race. "Liya?" The image of Vidina moving to stand in front of Liya flashed across her mind's eye. She moved towards the square.

            Yuna frantically spun around. "Liya?" She moved towards the beach, her eyes searching desperately. The shore was bare and she then turned her attention towards the temple that lay in ruin. No, she couldn't have been in the temple. Liya never ventured into the temple alone. But Yuna's feet were moving without her permission, guiding her to the wreckage. 

            Her hands went out and shoved large blocks of broken stone out of her way. She turned over poles and shards of glass. She wasn't here; she could feel it and she stood back to her feet, paying no attention to the scrapes that had found their way onto her skin, or the blood that streamed down the side of her face from the shallow gash on her forehead.

            "Liya!" She called more firmly.

            Rikku turned to her cousin and watched her for a moment. Then she too glanced about in search of the child. Her eyes fell on a small foot lying beneath a roll of tapestry and she hurried forward. She was on her knees before any sense of movement could register and she was pulling the rolls back. 

            A whine came from the small body and Rikku pulled Vidina up into her arms.

            Lulu rushed to her son and Rikku slowly handed him to his mother. Then Rikku rose to her feet and moved towards Yuna. "Liya!" She too screamed out to her neice.

            "He took her." Came Vidina's choked voice.

            Yuna locked eyes on the boy and rushed to him. "What?" She asked urgently as she dropped down to her knees.

            "He said Liya will wake _her_ from slumber." Vidina said.

            Yuna began to shake.

            "He took her to Zanarkand."


	9. The Past on Hold

            The water was cool when the team first dove into the sphere. He found relief in the game, as well in just practice. It felt good to just float along in the liquid atmosphere and not care about what circled around in life outside the sphere.

            But her words broke his silent reverie.

            "Don't _do_ this, Lenne." He'd shouted. "Let's leave Zanarkand. Let's…"

            "Stop it! These words are just a dream Shuyin!" She had swiped her hand out at him. "I will not leave my people to die."

            "So _you_ will die, in their stead!?" He'd retorted and seized her arm.

            "Not in their stead." She'd replied, trying to yank her arm free. "In their defense. It is my calling. My _job_, Shu. Why can't you accept it?"

            He had stared at her for a few short moments, his eyes softening slightly as she pleaded desperately with her soul. Then the blue orbs hardened. "I will _not_ let you die." He murmured to her in both anger and frustration.

            "Shuyin, I could never…"

            "Don't do it Lennie." He interrupted her. "Don't use gentle words to shelter me." He tightened his grip on her. "I can't lose you too."

            His words hit her and her face softened as her body relaxed. She took a shallow breath and with her free hand, she slowly reached towards him and touched his face. He closed his eyes against her touch and leaned his face into her palm. 

            With the hold on her wrist, he slowly pulled her to him and wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist. Her left hand went around his shoulder, drawing him into her arms while her right hand went up to the back of his neck where her fingers tangled into his hair.

            They were warm when they fell onto her shoulder and streaked down her arm. He'd fought so long to keep his emotions locked up, hoping to be strong for her, but when she held him…it was she who was strong. He moved his face from her shoulder and buried it in the crook of her neck. He shook as he inhaled, fighting to quell his tears.

            "Please…" She whispered. "Shu, don't…"

            His hands lightly kneaded her lower back, slowly working their way up her spine. She took a breath and went limp in his arms. He nuzzled the dip between her neck and shoulder with his nose, before he set his lips on the exposed skin.

            It was easy for him to discard her clothing and lay her down onto his open bed. They'd spun this dance so many times before. But there was no laughter this time; no smiling, tickling or giggling, just soft and urgent touches. Whispered words of devotion, fear, and hope. It had never been this way before. They had never been so desperate to hold onto one another. It had never been so painful.

            "I love you." He whispered to her when she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

            He memorized her face. The way the moonlight gave her skin a faint glow. Felt the way she breathed so steadily against him. Listened to her heart that had formed a shallow rhythm and beat lightly through her and against him. He ran his fingers through her hair, touched her lips with his thumb. It was as though he could burn her image into his mind through his touch.

            "You're hiding something, I can feel it." He whispered.

            The dream faded and Tidus stared out of the broken building towards the blitz stadium. That place on the floor, over in the corner, that's where the bed had been. And the dresser, near that, beneath what was left of a faint window. They had been there. 

He had been there. 

            "Ready to see the Blitz stadium?" Gippal asked.

            Tidus didn't move for a long while. He just stared blankly at the ancient walls that housed voices and spirits from the past. He shivered lightly as a pyrefly floated through his body then turned to face the Al Bhed man behind him.

            "Yeah." He had wanted so desperately to return to Zanarkand. To see what it could become once more. To finally be able to show Yuna his Zanarkand like he'd promised. He followed Gippal without having to think about where to step, he knew every inch of the city so well, even as it lay in quiet ruin.

            Zanarkand had been dead for a thousand years.

            "It's surprising it has held a decent shape all this time." Gippal pointed to the ancient stadium, which in fact was as he said. The rings that formed the sphere were still perfectly arched. The stadium seating had deteriorated away, but the leveled structures stood well intact. 

            His feet moved without command towards the sphere. His step was light, and even hesitant as he made his way to the center ring.

            _You're coming too close._

            It felt like a wall slammed into him and he glanced up at the sky Pyreflies raised from the center ring. He turned and Brother raised an eyebrow at him. The man hadn't heard it.

            _You'll wake the dark._

He glanced over his other shoulder as the dozen other Al Bhed that had accompanied them, moved into the arena to inspect the structure. 

            They took measurements and murmured amongst themselves in their native tongue. They wrote down information, sat on pieces of metal and cement to test the durability. Every now and then, they'd raise their hands and paint something across the sky with their fingers.

            "Brother!" Came a voice.

            Brother flipped open his small sphere-com. "What is it Shinra?"

            "Urgent news from Besaid!" Shinra exclaimed. 

            Tidus moved towards Brother and looked over the man's shoulder. The young Al Bhed on the other side of the sphere-com stood gripping the main commsphere on the Celsius and the look in his eyes was troublesome.

            "Liya's gone!" The young man exclaimed. "Someone's taken her and she's headed towards Zanarkand."

            "Where is she now?" Brother pressed.

            "No one knows."

            "Where's Yuna?" Tidus demanded.

            "She, Lulu and Rikku are on their way to Bevelle to seek aid from Baralai." The boy replied. "She hopes to have a search party assembled immediately."

            "Can you take me to Bevelle?" Tidus asked Brother desperately.

            "Of course." The Al Bhed replied. "I'll leave the others here to continue and return once I've dropped you off there. We'll keep watch over the city should she turn up here as Shinra has said."

            The two men moved towards the Celsius and the hatch lowered down for them.

            "I'm coming with you." Gippal chided as he hurried up the hatch door. 

            "Gippal…" Tidus began.

            "Hey!" Gippal cut in. "She's my niece, you know."


	10. Lights Go Out

Disclaimer: No I don't own blah blah blah. If I did then blah blahblah.

Notes: I've been a way a while. I know his chapter's short, but I just wanted to get a piece out there to let you know they're not dead.

* * *

"Yuna." A familiar voice spoke her name and Yuna turned to face Paine. Despite her reasoning to travel to Bevelle, Yuna had to smile and she took in the sight of her friend. Paine had changed so much in seven years. She'd allowed her beautiful silver hair to grow out, and now wore it pulled up in a multitude of twists and braids that wound around atop her head. She'd shed her battle dress long ago and had taken up elegant robes that flattered much of her figure, as was becoming of a Senator.

The woman's smile was soft and welcoming. Her crimson eyes now held a depth and warmth, rather than a cold distant stare that Yuna had once been accustomed to. This Paine was different. This was the Paine that they had seen in the spheres from long ago. She was happy and carefree, giving no restrain to a laugh or so. This was the Paine that had been sleeping inside of the hard shell during the last battle to save Spira.

_The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all._

"What brings you to Bevelle?"

* * *

They'd taken up seats in a small conference hall. Baralai rose to his feet.

"I will have a search party assembled at once." He stated. "She _will_ be found." His eyes set on Yuna for a long moment before he moved towards the double doors near the end of the hall, and moved out the room.

"What can _we_ do?" Rikku asked somberly.

Paine drew in a breath. "You said Vidina told you that Liya was being taken to Zanarkand. And you also say that Tidus accompanied Gippal and Brother there to survey the city."

"I sent word to Shinra to deliver to Brother." Rikku replied. "Lulu said she would stay in Besaid to help keep the village calm and keep her eyes open there. Wakka assembled the Aurochs and they've begun a search by sea to Luca. He said they would leave word with Dona in Kilika, then from there they'd head north towards Djose. They'll contact us from there."

"I think it would be best if a party was formed in Guadosalam that also move north. Cover more ground with two parties that way. They'd be able to make a clean sweep of the land." Paine straightened in her chair and leaned forward, setting her arms onto the wood table. "What about Bikanel?"

"I'll contact my father, and have him keep Home on the lookout. Nothing will get passed him. Especially knowing his grand-niece is in trouble." Rikku piped.

"I think from here, we should try to find Tidus and Gippal. See what…"

"Trust me, it's cool." A voice pushed at the door.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm under orders to…" The guard replied.

"Look, I don't give a damn about your orders." Another voice. "If you don't let me…"

A hard knock could be heard, followed by a thud – the sound of a body falling – and the door swung open. "Sorry man, I couldn't let you take the blame for that." It was Gippal. He sheathed a dagger in his belt and shrugged. "No big deal, they'll get over it."

Tidus threw his glance into the conference room and Yuna was at her feet within a breath's second.

"Gippal, what did…" Rikku frowned at him.

Gippal froze with a questioning look. His eyes glanced to the dagger he'd recently had his hand around. "Oh. _Oh!_ No, I just knocked the poor guy out. He'll be fine."

Paine rolled her eyes and rose to her feet.

Yuna wrapped her arms around Tidus' neck and he pulled her close. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want her in my arms." She whispered.

"I know, baby." He replied gently. "I know."

"Any word?" Rikku asked, hopeful.

"Nothing." Gippal replied. "We just jumped ship and got here as soon as Shinra gave us your message." He brushed his fingers across her check. She turned her face into his palm and closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her. She was frustrated, but was doing her best to keep the emotion suppressed. "We're going to find her."

"I'm ready to send…" Baralai paused in the doorway. His eyes met Gippal and then Tidus. He gave a slight nod of the head before continuing. "The party is ready. They're already on their way to Guadosalam. From there they'll pass through the Thunder Plains and move towards Zanarkand."

"For the better, I think everyone should get some rest." Paine said quietly. "Two parties are out searching for Liya, and soon most of Spira will know she's missing." She looked to Yuna. "They won't have many places to hide."

* * *

"Move." The voice was low and hollow.

The smaller figure turned and cast a glance at her shadowy captive. The cloak hid the man well, and the dark atmosphere of Macalania didn't help her vision any better. She frowned at him, but did as she was told.

He wasn't too pushy, and Liya tempted her bounds as she moved just ahead and stopped suddenly. Her captive raised his gaze to her, keeping her well within his sphere of control. Then he too paused as the child came to a halt.

She set her hand against one of the glimmering trees. Without warning a stream of several pyreflies erupted from the old tree. Her hand was encompassed by some sort of red glow and she pulled her hand back as her knees gave out beneath her.

The man took a hesitant step towards her, then froze.

"The woods…" Her voice said softly as she glanced about herself. "They really are dying." Her browns rose in a knit, and she almost looked pained. "Soon all of it, will only be a memory."

_The city lights go out one by one._

Liya froze. She raised her head from the dying tree and glanced about her. Her eyes swept up towards the canopy of the woods, but there was nothing. Night had claimed the sky and the girl stared up at the stars for a long while.

_The stars fade...then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire._

She drew a quick breath and dropped her mismatched eyes to her captor. He stood silently in shadow, staring back at her. The man was unmoved by her actions or by anything she had perhaps heard.

Her footsteps were hesitant as she dropped her hands at her side, and moved towards the glowing path that would take them over the woods. She bit her lip back and sighed, throwing her eyes over her shoulder to watch the man slowly move after her. A pyrefly rose up before her, linger within her sight.

_First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city._

The voice was only a memory. Somewhere deep inside, she'd actually hope it to be her father's voice. Not a memory of it, but real. Here, in this place. Her spirits took a spiral turn down into the pit of her being.

She closed her eyes, drew in a breath, then slowly continued on their way.


	11. Gently Sheltered Words

Disclaimer: Ditto.

Notes: Here's a new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. Not even sure if anyone reads this anymore. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

"Eh, Wakka." Datto sat down next to The Aurochs captain and crossed his legs. "How you doing?"

Wakka sighed and heaved his pack off of his shoulder. He pulled a small jug from it and removed the cork. "I'll be better when we find Liya." He replied before he took a drink.

"Hey," Jassu called. "No worries man. That little girl, she's one toughie." He grinned. "I feel sorry for who ever nabbed her. He's probably tired of hearing how hungry she is all the time."

"I can back that up." Letty added with a laugh. "I've never known such a little person to eat so much. She eats more than Keepa."

"I don't know about that." Botta piped. "Keep can pack it in."

Keepa grinned widely. But no laughter would be heard from the Auroch's head. A sigh escaped him as he set the cork back into the jug. A faint light glimmered near the jug and Wakka pulled a small sphere out before him. He rolled the object over in his hand until a hologram appeared with Paine staring back at him.

"I guess Yuna's in Bevelle now, huh?" Wakka asked.

"She arrived here a short time ago." Paine replied. "Baralai assembled a search party to depart in your direction. They'll travel south and move more along the eastern shore."

"We'll travel north and keep more along the west then."

"Each party should have a scout to move out towards the other party, hopefully making a clean sweep of the continent." Paine replied.

Wakka sat in silence for a moment, passing his gaze over each of his comrades that nodded to him in response. He drew in a breath, then returned his attention to the sphere. "It's all agreed. We'll have the party net out once we've reached the Thunder Plains. That will be our contact point with the party from Bevelle."

* * *

He watched her while she slept, bathed only in loose sheets of silk. Her brows would knit every so often and her hands would spread across her belly. Concern rose up from inside every time she shifted and he moved slowly to her side. He knelt down beside the bed and traced his fingertips across her cheek.

With the contact made, she settled. He brushed his fingers through her brown tresses, smoothing them away from her face. His eyes glanced out the large window that face west and he stood once more. He passed a glance over her sleeping form and moved to gaze out at the night sky.

The moonlight blanketed his toned form in a soft glow and set his blue eyes afire. A sigh escaped his lips when he took in the beautiful cityscape before him. He set his hands on the thick wrought iron rail that ran around the small balcony and closed his eyes. A pair of soft arms slid about his waist and he set back into her embrace.

Her lips traced his back and he turned to face her. She'd drawn the silk sheet about her form and he seized it to pull her closer to himself. He held her still in his arms, running his fingers gently through her hair and breathing in her soft scent.

His knees gave out beneath him and he fell down to the floor, burying his face against her stomach. She stood startled for a moment and she wasn't sure how to react. Her eyes fell down to his faintly quivering form. Her hands moved without command to thread her fingers through his hair.

"Don't go, Lennie." He choked.

She bit her lip back and bent over him, wrapping her arms about his shaking body then kissed every inch of him that her lips could reach. "Shh, Shuyin." She cooed in his ear. He looked up at her and tears fell from his ocean blue eyes.

Her soft hand caressed his face and he leaned into her palm. She pressed her lips to his and reached down for his hand. Drawing him to his feet, she led him back to his bed where the couple lay down facing each other.

She reached a hand up around his shoulder, set her hand at the back of his head and pulled him forward to rest his head on her collarbone. Immediately, he molded his body to hers and snaked his arms about her waist. A hum came from her throat and she stroked his short locks until he slipped back into slumber.

The Songstress didn't sleep that night. Her eyes memorized every trace of the blitzers body and face. She took in the way he smelt and locked that in her mind. All she wanted was for time to stand still. To allow her on a few precious more moments to trace his body with her fingertips. A faint smile turned her lips upward and se kissed his left temple.

Rising from the bed, she let the light sheets pool at her feet, allowing the moonlight to bather her naked form as she kept her eyes locked on the young man still asleep. She set her hand over her heart and took a slow breath. Her knees set against the floor and she reached out to him, drawing his hand towards her without touching him at all. Her magic wound its way around his arm, bringing his fingertips to the edge of the bed.

She closed the small space between them and set his hand against her belly. Her fingers stroked the back of his knuckles before she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it once more before she stood and turned to put her clothes back on.

Dressing was a quick and easy chore. Without a second thought, she moved towards his bedroom door and paused to glance over her shoulder at him. Her feet moved on command and she was out of his apartment and away from the building before the tears brimmed. Before she had a chance to say goodbye.

Tidus's eyes snapped open in the dark. He stared at the vaulted ceiling for a long while, processing everything he had seen. He tried to order his thoughts. Tried to make sense of every action made, and every word spoken.

He looked to Yuna who slept quietly next to him. She stirred slightly, then her eyes slowly slid open. She sleepily looked about the room before she rolled over and draped her arm across his chest. She closed her eyes, but he could tell by the beat of her heart that she wasn't sleeping.


	12. A Darkness Spreads

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy © SquareEnix. Story © Me.

Notes: I'm having a little trouble with this section of the story. I'm trying to get the ball rolling, but I don't want to rush it. Sorry if you hate these short chapters...I'm working on it.

* * *

He'd steered them around the continent so that she didn't know where she was anymore. All she knew was that they'd been moving for days. They'd passed through the Thunder Plains a few days ago, yet they'd traveled Macalania's trail prior. She remembered a boat that ferried them across the sea at night, but she was beginning to lose herself.

They'd stopped last night. He'd told her not to make a sound.

She had obeyed, but her fear was escalating. She thought she'd heard Datto's voice, but she remembered the pass through Macalania and the old memories the Woods seemed to harbor. Her mind dismissed the thought of the Aurochs being within any reachable distance.

Her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her and she had demanded to know where she was being taken. He'd refused an answer for sometime yesterday, but she pressed the subject hoping the wear on his patience. But his only reply was that she already knew.

"Zanarkand..." Her small voice had whispered. "Pid E tuh'd fyhd du fyga dra tyng."

* * *

He had been insistent on moving out at daybreak to begin their search. Yuna had been reluctant to wake. Sleep had finally claimed her after three long nights, but he pressed to her to rise. Nerves had woken him. Something was wrong.

She had showered and he'd joined her, helping her wash herself in her grogginess. He'd kissed her and trailed his mouth down her neck.

_"Pid E tuh'd fyhd du fyga dra tyng."_

He was still trying to decipher the words when a knock at their door had produced Gippal and Rikku. A sigh escaped his friend as he nudged Rikku gently in the side. "We're ready whenever you are."

They'd packed their things. No words were spoken. A glance passed between them only once, then they moved out into the hall without a word. A distance was placed between the four friends, and neither dared to cross it. No one felt the urge to speak, but none knew why. None knew what it was the drove such an invisible wedge between them.

Was it the fear for Liya's life? Was it the stress and lack of sleep? Was it some sort of guilt? His dream assaulted him from inside. She was hiding something. Or she had. She had somehow betrayed him. He felt it in his gut, yet the dream was not of him.

"Tidus?" Her voice asked softly.

_Don't go, Lennie_

He shook his head and raised his eyes to hers to find the three of them staring at him. Each several steps ahead of him. She moved towards him without a sound stood before him, searching his eyes.

"Are you all right?" She whispered.

_She bit her lip back and bent over him, wrapping her arms about his shaking body then kissed every inch of him that her lips could reach. "Shh, Shuyin." She cooed in his ear. He looked up at her and tears fell from his ocean blue eyes._

He hesitated, then slowly nodded his head. She slid her hand into his and he moved forward with him.

They'd boarded the small airship silently and it had lifted without a word spoken.

* * *

A knock on the door brought the Praetor to his sense. He stared up at the high ceiling trying to focus his eyes in the faint light. He drew in a breath then turned to stare at the woman beside him. A smile tugged at his lips as he touched her face and ran his fingers through her silvery hair.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when another knock pounded against his door. This time the woman stirred and Baralai rose to his feet. He threw the bed sheets back and rose from the bed, pulling a robe on about himself. His feet padded across the wooden floor as she made his way to the bedroom door.

It only took the sound of the knob's turn for Paine to sit up in their bed. She pulled the sheets about her as Baralai pulled the door open to find a boy panting and gasping for air.

"There's been..." The boy struggled for words and Baralai knelt before him. His warm hand seized the boy's shoulder to steady him. "In Zanarkand...a darkness has spread and everyone's..." He looked Baralai dead in the eye. "Everyone's dead."


	13. They Had Lied

Notes: Here's another short one. Like I said, I've got the last chapter written out, but I've gotta fill it in from here to there. So, I'm sorry if you don't like these past couple chapters being so short.

* * *

The airship had passed over Macalania some time ago when Yuna remembered the one clue that Vidina had given her. 

_"He took her to Zanarkand."_

She'd stood up from her seat and demanded the ship be turned around and flown to the ruins. Tidus had began to question her motives, but all she asked was for his trust. So the ship was steered towards the City of the Dead, and when they passed over the sleeping city, it did in fact reflect its name.

Time had seemed to slow down to such a great pace, Yuna had trouble keeping her attention in check.

Rikku had cried out at the sight of the fallen that lay littered about. She'd bolted from the ship as soon as it had landed.

A black flame lingered still upon the fallen ruins. Twisting and turning to engulf more to survive. But the effort was useless as it slowly began to dwindle. It had spread, as wild as it was, taking each Al Bhed into its rage.

What had happened? Who had done this? Who _could_ have done this?

"Oui eteud! Oui lyh'd tea!" Rikku shrieked. Her strength had finally given out and she'd dropped to her knees. Her hand was hesitant, but she reached out and touched her brother's face. The fire had reached him too. "Fa'na cibbucat du...du..." She choked.

Before her thoughts could organize, darkness threatened to consume Yuna's vision. "Tuh'd lusa yho lmucan." A voice whispered in her head. "Dra tyng ryc fugah. Yht ra'c lusehk duu lmuca." Before her very eyes, Yuna could have sworn on her life that her child stood just before her.

* * *

"I think we're walking in circles." Jassu complained. 

"We not walkin' in circles, Jassu." Botta replied. "Look," he pointed ahead of them. "The Moonflow is just up ahead."

"But I coulda sworn..." Jassu trailed off.

"Liya...missing." The Auruochs stopped in their tracks as one of the guardians of Gagazet appeared before them. The Ronso Elder stared down at them, as intimidating as he'd ever been, yet in his eyes, they could see his distress. "Bevelle party...missing."

Wakka hurried to stand before Kimhari. "What!?" His brows furrowed.

"Kimhari speak with Bevelle." The blue cat-like guardian replied. "Bevelle tell Kimhari of party. Kimhari come to meet Aurochs. Kimhari don't find Bevelle party."

"Are you sure?" Wakka pressed. "Maybe you just missed them?"

Kimhari shook his head. "Kimhari bring other Ronso. Ronso don't find Bevelle party." He said. "Only this." He held forth a leather pouch.

Wakka reached out and accepted the small bag and opened it up. He shuffled through the contents and pulled pieces out. A rolled up map, the crest of Bevelle, a compass, a sphere...

Wakka removed the sphere and held it out to watch. Turning it over it came to life and produced an image of a girl with brown and blonde hair. A set of eyes that were mismatched in the most extreme way. She smiled out from the sphere and arranged herself as if to speak, but no words came from her when her lips began to move.

"What happened?" Wakka asked quietly. "_What_ is going on?"

* * *

"They'll come for me." She hissed. 

"I doubt that very much." He replied. "They don't even know where you are."

She glanced about herself, timidly.

"_You_ don't even know where you are." He added.

She stared at the dark figure for a long time, her eyes trying desperately to see through the dark that he kept wrapped around himself. The most she'd ever seen, were his hard blue eyes. Eyes that drilled into her own, a pair that she couldn't seem to escape, even in the deadest of night. They were always watching.

"I want to go home." She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"You're not the only one." He replied softly.

Liya stared at him. He'd lost himself in thought again. But the comment had tickled her curiosity. He seemed capable enough of picking himself up and returning home. Wherever that home just may be. Even if...

"Do you know what it's like?" He asked without looking at her. "Do you know what it's like to watch everything you've ever cared about, fall apart around you? To watch the one person alive you care about being torn from your arms?"

He'd looked to her finally and Liya had bit back her lower lip.

Her brown eyes smiled at him from within his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, her face haunted him. He'd waited so long to see her face again. To hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be better now. But the Fayth had lied.

He never saw her again. Not even in death.


	14. All Fade Away

She was trying her best to keep up with him as he dragged her through the corridors. Panic and anticipation pumped adrenaline into her blood to give her the strength to continue on. He glanced back her, his blue eyes swallowing her brown, then he looked away once more to plot out their course. It seemed as though they'd been running their entire lives. Running to each other, running from life, Yevon, authority...

Her toe caught the edge of something uneven forcing her to her knees with a gasp. She tried to compose herself as he pulled her back up to her feet. Tried to push away the stress that was straining her muscles with every hurried step she was forced to take. But even with her fear guiding her, she was tiring. She just wanted to stop, to make the world stand still for just a moment to catch her breath and figure how they'd gotten here.

Without thought at all, her mind engulfed her.

Their eyes had met, and she wasn't sure how long it was they had stared at each other. No words passed between them for the longest time until they found themselves standing only mere inches apart. Somehow, she had known him. Known everything about him. And in that instant when the only word he spoke was "hello"; she could have sworn he was hers.

A smile crept to her lips that not even her fear could shake. Her feet soon found step with his in their desperate will to escape the mazes of Bevelle's underground. She'd pulled him away from the monotonous "schedule" of his life. A rut he had placed himself in to block out the world, so he wouldn't have to think. She'd claimed his lips and every inch of his body, marking it to ward others away. She'd even taken his soul into herself to create a beat unheard by any other except that old Summoner. He _did_ belong to her.

A darkness consumed them and she felt him turn to look at her as their feet came to a halt. His hand touched her face and she turned into his warm palm.

"Lennie..." He trailed off as he leaned closer to her until his lips gently brushed hers.

She returned the pressure with her own, raising her arms to wrap about his neck. Her fingers slid up into hair and along his back. Her mind pulled her two their last embrace within his apartment. His desperate plea for her not to leave rang in her ears and she pressed herself more firmly against him to block it all out.

His arms circled around her waist, pulling her as close to himself as he possible could. He kissed her softly, slowly drawing lines across her lips and through out her mouth. Breaking away only to pull at her lower lip until salt met his tongue. He opened his eyes to find tears slowly coursing down her cheeks. Her brown eyes hidden from him, he caressed her cheek with his thumb until she opened her chocolate orbs to look at him.

Distress lingered within those reflective pools. Pain, fear, desperation. Betrayal? No, but she was hiding something.

"Shuyin." She whispered when she pulled slightly away.

A light was switch on above them and Shuyin pulled slightly away from her to take in their surroundings. They'd run through a course of circles and had ended up right back where they had started. Vegnagun stared down at them, empty.

They'd finally caught up and they took to their positions. Keeping his eyes locked on them, Shuyin drew Lenne into his arms. He tore away from the Bevelle soldiers to glance again into her eyes. His eyes pleaded for her forgiveness, but it wasn't anger that she held. She forced a smile to her lips to comfort him as guns clicked into place.

She didn't care if she faded, but she couldn't let them die. She closed her eyes and prayed with her slipping will that the Fayth would intervene. She begged them with every breath that at least one would be spared.

Movement caught her attention and a scream echoed in her ears. She didn't even hear the thunder as bullets tore from the barrels. She didn't feel the tiny shards of metal force through her skin, all she knew was that Shuyin was slipping from her grasp and she was falling.

Her back met metal and her eyes searched him. He wasn't moving. She tried to reach for him, but her arm wouldn't comply, her fingers merely twitched and curled slightly inward. Tears escaped her and she thought of the lives that would fade in this underground chamber. Her heart split open and her silent plea screamed for some sort of salvation. If not for her, if not for Shuyin, then for the slumbering soul within her that she'd fought so desperately to keep hidden.

A child's face appeared above her own. Tears poured from a blue and brown mismatched set of eyes. A large silver ring through one of the child's ears swayed back and forth against her cheek as the small girl touched Lenne's face.

The thin pieces of linen that clothed the girl strained ever so slightly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the Songstress's temple. A smile formed on the Summoner's lips as her eyes slid close and her breath escaped her.

Pyreflies rose into the air. They emerged from the fallen woman and circled about, hovering. They fluttered about the small child, caressing her skin and sending a warmth into her cold body. She wiped at her tears as she watched the small lights slowly fade. Without notice, their glow intensified and the small stream shot into her, setting her eyes afire.

Yuna's vision faltered and the girl before her bared a striking resemblance to the Liya she had witnessed at Lenne's side. Her mind rushed through questions that she could only leave unanswered as she searched for some sort of rhyme or reason to everything.

Darkness consumed her vision and she lost track of the world. Tidus turned abruptly to face his wife and caught sight, for just a moment, of the girl who stood with her back to him before she vanished in an explosion of pyreflies. Yuna stood motionless as black seeped into her eyes, taking over completely.

"You have been warned about the darkness you stir within these hallowed grounds." She spoke, with a voice that wasn't her own.

Appearing to walk from thin air, the child Fayth of Bevelle stepped forward. "She's coming. And soon...we may _all_ fade when it wakes.


	15. A Soul Without Rival

Notes: I was strangely inspired to actually write today. So here's a quick update. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and feedback, they really help me out!

* * *

"I'm hungry." She grumbled.

"You'll have to wait." He replied quietly.

A frown wrinkled her brow and she stopped dead in her tracks. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head in a pouting way, eyes shut, nose in the air; the whole nine yards. He too, stopped upon the child's halt.

"Move." He ordered.

"No." She replied. "I'm hungry, and I want to eat _now._"

He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow in shock at her outright demand. Blood had rushed to her cheeks but he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or stubborn anger. His eyes glanced about them without budging from where he stood.

Without warning, he advanced on her and seized her tiny wrist.

"You eat when I say you eat." He eyed her. "And you sleep when I say you sleep. Do you understand?"

Liya didn't say anything for several long, drawn out seconds. Not until she inched her face towards his and stood firm, drawing in a breath. "I'm not moving until I get to eat. And I haven't eaten in two days."

"That," he replied, "is not my problem."

"Well what in the hell am I supposed to do? I'm six years old, it's not exactly like I have some culinary degree that I can just pull out of my..."

He put a hand up to silence her.

"Well?" She pressed.

"You can eat once we reach Bevelle." He replied dryly

"Bevelle?" Liya turned to face him and dropped her hands to her sides. "_Where_ are you taking me!?" She turned around and began to pace. "We've already been through Macalania. You nabbed me from Besaid, then the Thunder Plains. We're traveling in circles!" She threw her hands in the air. "You said we were going to Zanarkand! WE COULDA BEEN THERE THREE DAYS AGO!"

He stood shocked and glued in place. Both brows were raised high on his forehead, eyes were wide, arms limp at his side, and a questioning look was painted across his face. Never in his life had he ever encountered such a person. Such a _small_ person with so much life. Split up, she had enough to fuel at least three whole people.

"Fine." He replied. He raised his arm before him and set his hand against on invisible solid object and focused. The air grew chilly and it appeared that it began to twist and turn, morphing the fabric of reality. He raised his chin and blew out a gray cloud of smoke that smeared into the tear until her surroundings melted away.

She found them dead in the heart of the Calm Lands. Just up ahead was The Central. A small smile crept to her lips as a gurgle rolled over in her tummy. She glanced slightly over her shoulder then skipped forward towards the Calm Lands Central station.

He sighed, then moved after her.

* * *

"There's been no sightings or any news here, Wakka." Lulu's voice rose from the SphereComm he held out before him.

"Kimhari said the Bevelle party is missin'." He told her. "I've tried to reach Paine or Baralai, but no one will answer."

Lulu glanced over her shoulder as a groan rose from the small bed on which she sat. She brushed his red hair from his face and sighed. The boy opened his eyes and sat up, looking into the sphere, then rubbing his eyes.

"How ya doin' champ?" Wakka asked his son.

"Okay, Pop." The boy replied. "Where's Liya?"

Wakka sighed. "We don't know yet. But we're headed towards Zanarkand."

"That's good." Vidina said sleepily.

Voices rose outside in the village and Vidina jumped to his feet to find out why.

"What's going on, Lu?" Wakka pressed urgently.

"I'm," she hesitated, "I'm not sure."

"There's been an explosion in Zanarkand!" A voice cried out.

"Oh no." Lulu murmured as she rose up and moved out of the tent, bringing the sphere with her. She ducked out the doorway and moved towards the young boy that now rested on his knees.

"There's...there's been an accident in Zanarkarnd." The boy struggled for breath.

Noting the necklace around his neck bearing the crest of Bevelle, Lulu quickly rushed to the boy's side and steadied him. She raised her hand above his head, casting a spell to ease his distress.

"Everyone...everyone's dead."

The sphere shattered on the Village Square and everything went dark.

"Lulu!" Wakka yelled. "Lu! Answer me!" He shook the SphereComm, but to no avail.

"What's up, Wakka?" Datto asked as he approached

Wakka switched off the Comm and turned to face his approaching team. He took a breath and tried to organize his thoughts as he began to pace. He ran a hand through his short red hair before he looked up to face his teammates.

Soon, Kimhari and three other Ronso joined the small group and Wakka hesitated.

"There's been an accident in Zanarkand." He said and shook his head. "No survivors."

"Tidus?" Botta pressed. "Yuna!"

"What about Rikku and Gippal?"

"The other Al Bhed?"

"Liya!?" Keepa asked.

Wakka couldn't respond. He tried to form words, yet in truth, he didn't have any answers that could quell their questions.

Kimhari crossed his arms. "Liya. Not yet in Zanarkand. Kimhari knows."

Silence lingered amongst the party. No one knew what to say, or how to react. No one was sure of what to do. Emotions surged and ran rampant through each body. Who was all right? Who was dead? What had happened?

So many questions remained unanswered and the Aurochs were losing spirit. At every turn, something was wrong. Something was laughing in their faces because they weren't quick enough to respond. They weren't in time to fight. But still, they retained hope. Even in its smallest form, it lingered within each beat of their hearts.

"We head for Zanarkand." Wakka finally cut through the silence. "No side trips. No stops. No more searching the skirts of Spira. Our mark is the City of the Dead."

* * *

"What lies beneath our feet?" Tidus asked. "What poses such a threat?" He fought the urge to yell, and tried desperately to keep his temper in check. "_What happened here?"_

"Within the heart of the city, sleeps a power that could destroy all of Spira if it is wakened." The Fayth replied. "A power that has no rival." He shifted. "We stand above the Soul of Zanarkand." He paused. "We stand upon the Soul of Spira. And only a living Fayth may enter the Heart."


	16. Visiting the Dead

Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been working on so many things. And I tried to make this one a bit longer. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy...not really.

* * *

"No, I'm not sorry! I haven't done anything wrong!" He tugged on the bars and shook them vigorously. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there. Only he'd woken with a start and had searched desperately for Lenne before realizing the cage that kept him imprisoned.

"I know you're listening. If she was _your_ girl, what would _you_ do?" He pressed himself firmly against the cage. When he'd realized he was alone in the small prison, his mind set and ran into overload, flooding his senses with what had taken place before everything went black.

"How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon? It was the only way I could save the Summoner! What would _you_ do if _you_ were me?" He remembered they had been running. That they had been running for so long with Bevelle soldiers at their heels. He had been so intent on saving her from the war, but in the end he had failed her.

Tears formed in his eyes and threatened to run courses down his face "Let me out! ... I want to see her..." He remembered the look she held before they had been torn apart. Tears had formed in her eyes and her beautiful hair had framed her face. He remembered the sting of the bullets as they had ripped through.

His eyes searched his body, but found no indication of bullet holes. His skin was blemish free, not even a pinkening of the skin or mild scarring. How long had he been there? Hours? Days? Where was Lenne?

Something inside quietly tried to convince him of what had happened, but he refused to believe that his beautiful Lenne was gone from him forever. That she had been stripped of the world and it would no longer bask in her glow. Then the tears finally broke free.

He fell back against the other side of the cage and buried his face in his hands. Voices spoke near him, but he didn't care to listen anymore. Without her, he was nothing.

"Don't cry." A voice whispered.

Shuyin dropped his hands and immediately fixed the child with his red rimmed, blue eyes. He stared at her without assurance of what to feel. Her brown and blue eyes stared back imploringly. The silver hoop through her left ear swayed with her slight movement as she inspected him.

The bangles about her wrists clanked lightly against the cage bottom as she set her palms flat and Shuyin straightened, glancing about to note who, if anyone, had heard the small clanking sound. But no response came from outside of the cage. She looked him over with the utmost curiosity, inspecting nearly every detail of his being.

She moved forward and Shuyin pressed his back against the bars. She bit back her lower lip and glanced downwards for a moment before looking back at him. Again, she moved forward until she sat on her knees at his side. She raised a hand hesitantly and touched his cheek, ran her fingertips across the bridge of his nose.

Her timid fingers brushed through his hair then dropped to his hands, turning them over so she could examine his palms. A smile formed of her lips when she looked back into his eyes.

"I will remember," she said quietly, "everything."

She set his hands back down and slowly moved away, gradually fading as pyreflies separated. A small hand rose before her, and she pressed her finger to her lips. "Don't worry." Then she was gone, and Shuyin was once again left to the cold and empty bitterness of the cage.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Rikku stepped forward and wiped at her eyes.

The child looked to her questioningly.

"What kind of power has no rival?" She asked. "And what do you mean we could all fade away?" Her brows knitted together. She pressed her lips into a line. "You going to tell us we're dreams too? That this isn't the real world either? _Well?"_

"Not exactly. Only aspects of this world." He replied. "There are aspects of this world that remain intact because the power within the city has been kept in check. The Dreamworld of Zanarkand was born here. Threads of that world are linked to this city." He paused for a long while before he spoke again. "People...are tied to this city."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rikku asked as her temper began to flare.

"I cannot give you anything else." The boy whispered.

"What!? You had better..." She raised her fist into the air and marched forward.

"Not even _I_ know the whole truth." He put his hands up defensively. "We, the Fayth, we're not Gods. We do not know all that there is."

"Then what _do_ you know?" Gippal asked quietly.

The boy hesitated and he glanced down to his feet, rolling his thoughts over in his head before he spoke. He drew in a breath, but still, no response came from him. No one spoke. All eyes were set on the small frame of the child Fayth.

"All I know," he began, "is that we're running out of time."

Pyreflies emerged from his body as he slowly faded away.

"Hey!" Rikku shouted.

"Rikku!" Gippal seized her wrist and turned her about to face the bodies of the Al Bhed. Pyreflies too rose from the still forms, but soon, the bodies became transparent and slowly dissipated into the air.

"No!" Rikku shouted and rushed to her brother's side, reaching her hands out for him, only to pass right through.

"Tuh'd funno, Rikku." A voice spoke quietly to her. "Ajanodrehk femm pa veha."

"Don't leave." She squeaked.

"Sasuneac yna hela, pid dryd'c ymm drao yna." The voice said with a faint sense of laughter. "E femm caa oui ykyeh, Rikku. Pid hud dutyo."

* * *

"Can you tell us _anything_?" Paine asked as she looked up at the hovering image of a man who wore a long red jacket. The Farplane stretched out behind him and he turned his head down in thought.

"Word has spread through the Farplane." He replied. "Rumors we thought, of a soul escaping."

"But who?" Baralai asked.

"I do not know." The man replied.

"Who ever it is," Paine said with a sigh. "They've taken..."

"Liya." The man finished.

"How'd you...?" Paine glanced back at him with a questioning look.

"There are many things about that child that I know." He replied with a small smile. "Things many of you have yet to learn. But in time."

"Then do you know why it has taken her?" Baralai pressed.

"She is an impossibility. A replica of what was a thousand years ago." The man murmured. "That is all I can tell you."

"Thank you, Sir Auron." Baralai said as he turned to Paine.

"You two had best be on your way." Auron instructed. "Head for Zanarkand." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

She was wiping her hands off on the white cloth napkin when he seized her wrist on brought her to her feet. She shot him an angry look until she watched his movements. He glanced once to the right and waited. Her brows raised in curiosity as he stood still beside her.

He dropped a small pouch onto the table and then pulled her from the table and back out into the Calm Lands.

"What?" She asked as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. "Where are we going?" She tried to pry her wrist from his grip, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's time to go." He raised his hand out before himself without faltering in his step and tore reality apart once more until they stood in what appeared to be a dark, underground cavern, and she shook herself loose from his grip.

Liya took in her surroundings with wide eyes. Markings littered the stonewalls, writing of some sort. Her feet guided her forward and she reached out and set her fingertips against the carvings she could reach. She trailed her fingers over everything as though she could memorize it all through touch; lock it away for some later use.

"It's time for you to work now." He murmured and seized her wrist once more, dragging her forward into the dark tunnel ahead.


	17. Waking the Ice Queen

Notes: Okay, getting to the end now. Hope things make sense.

Disclaimer: All still stand.

* * *

Wakka hadn't spoken since he'd given the order to move towards Zanarkand. He'd been very firm in what he said. They made no other stops. Only one exception was made, to rest when they reached Macalania. The team, as well as the Ronso took comfort in the woods to sleep up as much as they could. 

But a voice had stirred Wakka from his slumber.

_It's inevitable._ It whispered close to his ear._ What will happen._

He'd sat upright and glanced frantically around. He'd risen from the spot he'd chosen to sleep and moved about the woods in search of the voice's origin.

_The sleeper will be awakened._

"Where are you?" Wakka shouted as it led him through the wood.

_And secrets will be revealed._

His pace quickened and he soon found himself running along the trail. Past the trees and the glimmering lights until he was pulled out into the snow. The cold assaulted him and he squinted against the harsh wind.

_The balance as you know it, is being threatened._

A pyrefly appeared before him and led him forward towards the lake. His eyes peered forward, down into the depths towards the sunken temple that had once been the resting place for one of the mightiest aeons. But that had been a long time ago.

The pyrefly hovered and Wakka paused.

_But she is safe._ He knew then, that somehow, it was the pyrefly itself that spoke. The remnants of something else. His thoughts caught up with him, and for all he knew, this was just a voice that called out from the past.

A sigh escaped him. How could he have allowed the past to haunt him so? To think that he thought the fly was speaking directly to him. As if it had had something to say about the little girl that had been stolen from Spira.

He smirked and mentally kicked himself for falling prey to such an act. Glancing once more at the pyrefly, he turned on his heel and slowly headed back to the camp.

_Liya will be saved from the fire._

And the sound of her name, Wakka stopped dead and turned abruptly to face the barely visible image of the Macalania Fayth.

A smile drew at the young woman's lips as she looked at him.

_I thought that might get your attention._

Wakka glanced cautiously about with his eyes. Why would a Fayth show itself to him? For that matter, why would a Fayth cross the planes to appear to any mortal?

_Because the Last Fayth is waking._

"What do you mean?" Wakka asked nervously. "I thought all the Fayth had already woken up."

_Not all could wake. _She replied. _Two have been left in Zanarkand. The Sleeper, and the one who would guard her._

"Who _are_ they?" Wakka asked desperately.

_You have faced the Guardian. _She hesitated for a moment as her image paled. _But the Last, you've known her dreams._

"Why were they left here?" Wakka's brows knit. "Did you forget to tell them that they were done?" He crossed his arms. "Being selfish or something?"

_They had to continue sleeping in order to shape the present world._

Wakka waited. He eyed the flickering image of the Fayth with suspicion.

_But their presence now threatens all of Spira. Should the sleeper be wakened by prayer and summoned into aeon form, she could devastate all you've worked to secure._

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I thought that was what the Fayth created. I thought aeons were _supposed_ to rise."

_She was never meant to rise in that form, she was only meant to keep the balance between reality and dream._

"What's going to happen to Liya? What do you mean she'll be saved from the fire?"

_She is protected by the ice aeon, now._

* * *

The Bevelle Fayth had vanished some time ago, and the party moved into the City of the Dead. Gippal did all he could to console the shaking girl that walked next to him. He, himself, was having trouble keeping his emotions in check, but he forced himself to be strong, at least for her, if not for their entire party. He squeezed her shoulder gently, reminding her that he was there, then kissed the top of her head. 

"I still don't know what we're looking for." Yuna murmured as they approached the fallen city's center ring. A cold chill ran up her spine. _She's already here. _Yuna turned abruptly as the voice tickled the back of her neck.

Tidus looked to her questioningly. "Yuna?"

She heard him, but frowned as she continued to glance about. _They're coming too close._

"Yuna, are you all right?" Tidus pressed her.

"Yunie?" Rikku choked out as she watched her cousin turn about in frustration.

"Don't you hear it?" She asked.

_You have to stop them._

"Don't you hear it!?" Yuna asked frantically as she pressed her palms to her temples. She let out a gasp and fought to retain her sanity. "_Can't_ you?"

_If he gets too close, he'll make her pray._

Yuna dropped to her knees and slammed her eyes shut and without a second thought, Tidus kneeled down next to her. He slid his arm about her shoulders and she stiffened at the contact. She shook her head and murmured to herself, hoping desperately to quell the voice that had take up residence in her head.

_Hurry._

Then it was gone, and Yuna's eyes snapped open. She stared blankly ahead of her, and her eyes beheld no color at all. They were merely spheres of opaque frost. Her arm slowly raised from her side and her hand pointed limply forward. "There." Her voice spoke in a multitude of octaves. "The living Fayth walks the path before us." She returned her arm to her side then tilted her head. "Beneath the city."

* * *

She moved forward through the cold underground with him right on her heels. Her eyes desperately glanced about for anything that could alert her to familiarity until her eyes fixed on a large object protruding form the wall up ahead. A gasp escaped her when the form came to her eyes. 

Her feet stopped and stared for a long while. He didn't say anything, nor did he push her forward. He allowed her to move forward herself. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she moved towards the body that was partially consumed by the rocky surface. Black hair that was sprinkled with strands of silver, hung beautifully to the floor. A single arm rested along the jagged surface and disappeared at the wrist into the wall. The face was turned away, but the red dress still held to the shoulders and covered most of the sleeping body.

Liya's mind flashed before her. She had seen this before. Shadowy remnants of the Fayth that were slowly vanishing form the Fayth Scar upon Gagazet. But this one, it was as if the Fayth still lived. Still slept in this cold place. Liya's hand rose hesitantly from her side and reached out to touch the sleeping Fayth. As her fingers neared, a voice whispered to her.

_You're too close to the sleeper. She has already taken one to stop you._

The voice was gentle. As if it knew that it spoke to a child. Something about it was warm and Liya knew she had nothing to fear from it.

_But always remember. Like you said you would._

Liya sighed as she dropped her hand to her side.

_Don't look so glum._

"Let's go." He murmured in a gruff voice.

She looked up at him, as if she was stung by those two little words. As if she knew now what lay ahead, even as her curiosity raced and her fear pushed itself to her surface. Fire erupted upon the walls, flames that burned so black, and their hearts held to blue.

He took a cautious step back and hesitated. She stood firm, however. Ice formed at her temples and ran a line down the outsides of her arms. Her body took on a cold hue as her lips turned blue. Her hand raised from her side and extended towards him. "You said it was time to go."


	18. Identity in Question

Notes: No notes this time.

* * *

Tidus hesitantly followed his wife deeper into the city until the small party reached the cloister of trials. Faint lights illuminated, ready to set the puzzles into place until Yuna raised her hand. With a flick of her wrist, the cloister powered down and they progressed to the lift.

Her eyes stared blankly ahead as the magic encrusted platform lowered them down into the city's underground towards the chamber below. No words were exchanged as they progressed forward, through the fallen temple and towards the Chamber of the Fayth.

This was the place that Yuna had been so willing to throw her life away so long ago. The memories irked at the Blitzer as his memories came to life.

_Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning._

No one had known what to say. No one could truly understand what it was the ancient summoner spoke of. She seemed to speak in riddles, that had no answer.

_There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin._

He had been willing to give himself up as the Final Aeon the very moment those words fell from the woman's lips. Knowing what he was, and what purpose he could serve with his life, Tidus had been willing to die for the people of Spira. He had been willing to die for Yuna.

_Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?_

His thoughts immediately flew to Liya. He knew she didn't need to hold his hand. He knew how strong she was...that she was different. But that persistent fatherly instinct kept driving him to it. Was this really how his own father had felt? Tidus never thought that his father had ever felt anything. A sudden pang of guilt twisted in his side.

_You must hurry._

Tidus snapped to attention and his eyes fixed on a figure he thought he'd never see again. The small black bikini held to her body the same way it had so long ago, curtained only by her long silver hair.

She took a single step forward and her appearance shifted. Her face softened and her hair slowly turned from silver to black. About her body, a red dress slowly took form and molded perfectly to every strain.

_You're not far behind, but she's at the threshold of the Chamber._

"What..." Tidus shook his head and pressed a hand to his temple.

"Don't listen to her, Tidus." Rikku growled out.

Yunalesca bowed her head. _I fully understand why you would choose not to listen to me. But I can't bother trying to explain myself. Liya is too close. He'll force her to pray for the Fayth. And that cannot happen._

"She's right." Yuna's voice spoke emptily. Her blank eyes gazed off into the distance.

"_What_ is going on?" Gippal demanded.

"I'm tired of these circles." Tidus murmured. "Where's my baby?"

_Liya is the product of a replicated dream. She is in fact a dream replication. Something that was given life, when the original copy was discarded. He knows she has the power to wake the Sleeper into aeon form._

"How does she have the power to summon an aeon?" Tidus murmured. "All the Fayth are gone." Then he was silent for a long while. Rikku gazed at him worriedly. "She's not a summoner."

_She's the daughter of a summoner. The greatest Spira has ever seen. Two Fayth remain locked within the walls of Zanarkand. Two left to dream. And I'm so tired of dreaming..._

Yunalesca's image faded out until almost nothing of her could be seen.

_And so is she._

* * *

The summoner spoke no more and separated in a stream of pyreflies.

"There." Wakka pointed down at the fallen city below Mount Gagazet.

"We must save Liya." Kimhari said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Datto asked as he progressed down the mountainside. With a nod, Keppa soon followed, then so did the rest of the Aurochs and the Ronso that had accompanied Kimhari.

Wakka turned at glanced back at the Fayth Scar. It had once held most of the Fayth os Spira, but they had long ago left the mortal realm to finally rest in the Farplane. It was bittersweet.

"They left mortal world," Kimhari said quietly. "But they did not leave Spira." With that, the Eldar Ronso followed his comrades and proceeded down the pathway.

_She is protected by the ice aeon, now._

Were the Fayth still present in Spira? Had he actually spoken to the Macalania Fayth? Had it really not been a dream after all?

The Auroch captain sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. The hopeful though that the Fayth still watched over them lingered in his mind as he too followed his party.

* * *

"Down there!" Paine cried over the loud hum of the Airship. She pointed down at Zanarkand. At the small bodies moving forward into the Dome. She set her hand on the captain's shoulder and he lowered the ship until Wakka and Kimhari came into view.

The pair had stopped to stare up the small ship that descended towards them.

When the hatch opened, Paine moved forward, garbed in black leather and ready for battle. Behind her, Baralai stepped forward, dressed in a similar fashion.

"We think we may know what's going on." Paine offered quickly.

"What do you mean?" Wakka pressed.

"We went to the Farplane." Baralai explained. "We spoke to Sir Auron and he told us that this character who's kidnapped Liya escaped the Farplane."

"We know that. Liya said that in Besaid." Wakka replied. "It's Shuyin."

"Are you sure?" Paine asked.

* * *

"You're not afraid." She murmured. "Are you?"

He stared wide-eyed back at her. Ice had molded to her small frame, and she now stood beckoning him into flames. Her arm returned to her side, and she tilted her head. Her cold eyes bore into him and a faint smirk formed on her face. She turned on her heel, and slowly progressed deeper through the hall.

To his amazement, as she moved forward, it was as if the flames cowered against the walls away from her. Just ahead of her, she heard the faint sound of a voice. A voice singing a hymn that Spira had abandoned.


	19. Trials of Fayth

Notes: How was your Halloween?

* * *

"What do you mean?" Wakka asked as the four proceeded into the Dome to follow after the Aurochs and Ronso.

"Don't you think that just _maybe_ this isn't Shuyin?" Paine offered.

"Liya said it herself." Wakka hesitated. "Or at least who ever possessed her or whatever. 'He haunted this world an entire millennia', that's what she said."

"But Shuyin had no reason to return." The Praetor replied. "He had finally gotten what he wanted seven years ago. He had gotten Lenne back."

"But what if the Fayth had lied?" The Blitz Captain stopped in his tracks. "I can't believe I just said that."

"The Fayth do not lie." Kimhari crossed his arms over his chest.

"But what if the Lenne that took Shuyin back to the Farplane...was just a lie?" Wakka tried to bite back his tongue to keep suck words to himself. But they refused to be held down. "What if she was just an image created by the Fayth to finally stop him. What if he never saw Lenne again?"

Paine bit back her lower lip. She had never thought of that. None of them had ever thought of that. But the theory did carry weight. A weight so heavy, that it was no longer possible to avoid. But why would he seek this sleeping Fayth?

_He will not rest until she is awakened. To give him life once more._

But why would he seek to live in a world where Lenne was absent? Why would he go through all this trouble in order to never see her?

"We should go." Kimhari interrupted the silence. "Time wasted. We must find Liya." He moved on without another word as the three humans remained fixed in place.

Wakka couldn't believe that he had actually spoken against the Fayth. That they could have somehow lied. Seven years ago, he would have beat himself up over the fact. He would have stopped on this 'pilgrimage' and turned back. Shaking his head, he slowly followed suit with Kimhari and ventured further into Zanarkand.

"What if he's right?" Baralai murmured.

"What if he's wrong?" Paine replied coolly.

"But what he said carries a lot of merit." Baralai turned to face her. "It's not like it would be the first time the Fayth have ever...lied."

_I resent that comment._

Turning, they found the Bevelle Fayth.

_It's not like our lies are intentional._

Baralai made the first move to speak, but the child raised his hand to silence the Praetor.

_I don't know who he is. We've been too busy trying to keep Liya safe._

"What _is_ so special about her." Baralai asked. "Sir Auron told us she was a replica of something from a thousand years ago. You can't tell me you're actually cloning people."

_We do not have that power. But she is an echo through time._

"Why was she chosen?" Paine asked angrily. "Why did he chose her for this?"

_Because she is the only one who can safely enter the Chamber of the Fayth. And there, all dreams will meet their creator._

"What do you mean?" Baralai raised an eyebrow skeptically.

_Exactly has it sounds._

The three stood in perfect silence for several long, drawn out moments. And the Fayth never faltered in keeping his gaze even with the pair.

_None of us had memories like she had._

He moved forward, walking between them, to make his own way into Zanarkand, slowly fading as he progressed.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of these riddles." Rikku finally said as she stopped. "What is it all supposed to mean? Why can't anyone just tell us exactly what is going on!" She shouted out to the Chamber.

"Up ahead, is the passageway." Yuna's arm raised from her side and pointed to the door at the end of the chamber. The door that led up to the top of Zanarkand where they had battled Yunalesca. "It will take us down into the hidden Chamber."

Rikku moved quickly until she seized her cousin by the shoulders. "Yunie!" She cried. "Snap out of it!" She turned to face the chamber once more. "Let her go! Leave her alone!"

The only response that the Al Bhed received was the bitter silence of the past. She dropped to her knees and beat her fists against the stone floor.

"Rikku." Gippal set his hand on her shoulder and she batted it away.

"Don't." She growled. "Don't even..."

_Come on Shu, hurry it up._

Everyone froze at the voice. A voice so gentle, and yet so haunting.

She had him by the wrist and was dragging him forward into the Chamber. She giggled as he tried to repress the grin that was trying to consume his lips as he did his best to drag against her. He bit back the smile and turned his face towards the sky to avoid her.

She stopped and gave him a hard pull. His footing failed him and he stumbled forward into her, knocking her over.

_Thank you Mister Wonderful._

_Quit you're complaining. _He snapped and pulled her up to her feet.

She stood up and pressed herself against him, lightly brushing her lips against his, then pulling away as he tried to deepen the kiss. She smiled and he pulled her closer.

_Think that was funny?_ He asked.

_Oh no, Mr. Shuyin. _She smiled, then bolted from his arms. She ran up the stairs and through the door with him on her heels. _But this is!_

Tidus moved first after the pair. Followed closely by Yuna.

Gippal turned to look down at Rikku. She swallowed and reluctantly gave chase.

_The stars are so beautiful up here. _Lenne said as she pointed to the dark sky.

It had never been this way before. It had always been dark without anything. Tidus had always thought that it had been some sort of shift in the dimensional barriers. But it had a strange pink glow; remnants of a sunset. He thought of the sunset he used to see in Zanarkand. He could only imagine they were exactly the same as Lenne and Shuyin had once seen them.

_Look._ She pointed to the sky. _That's Pleiades and..._

_That's Orion. _He pointed to the cluster near by. _And that over there is Draco. _

_Okay smarty-pants. _She giggled.

He moved towards her and slipped his arms about her waist allowing her to settle back against his frame.

_It's so beautiful. _She murmured again.

_You run a close second place. _

_Hey!_ She smacked him in the arm playfully.

He smirked. _This'll be our place then._

The couple slowly vanished and beneath where they stood was a crest. It was the same crest Yunalesca had proclaimed her defeat. And if memory served Rikku right, not long ago, this had merely been a gaping hole that appeared an endless void.

Why had the crest been recreated?

Yuna moved forward without a word and stood upon the crest. As she did, light faintly came to life and she turned her white eyes on them. She didn't need to speak in order for them to follow.

Rikku stared at her cousin for a long time. When were they going to let her go? With the four on board, the crest erupted in a beam of light and slowly shook until it was able to descend into whatever waited for them in the dark.

* * *

She moved forward and the flames coiled at her icy presence. The cold was beating from her heart and flooding her bloodstream with the deepest chill Liya thought she could ever endure, and yet at the same time, the cold felt so natural. She noted her body temperature and the breath that came from her body in puffs of cold, but something just felt right.

The hymn guided her through the twisting corridors towards the immaculate door that bore a crest that blazed with fire. But she had never seen the symbol presented before her. She had seen the mark of Yevon throughout her entire life, but she had never seen _this_ image before. Her brows knitted in confusion as her mind raced without her permission.

Without thought, her arm rose from her side and slowly reached out to touch the crest. From behind, she heard him make his way to stand behind her.

"It wasn't _too_ hot for you." She said. "Was it?"

He said nothing, only waited. She couldn't be sure it he had heard her or not. Or if he just didn't care to respond. And she herself, didn't care if he never spoke again. A power surged through her, from core to tips and she felt a strange sense of relief.

She pressed her fingers against the symbol and the flame cooled and hissed away as ice spread across the crest. The ice worked its way across the door's surface, dipping into ridges and holes along the way. It climbed up and splintered until the whole cavern glowed.

When the light faded away, so did the door. And within, lay the Chamber of the Fayth.

Before she knew what was happening, he seized her by her arm and forced her forward. As they stepped through the doorway, she felt the cold leave her body. The cold was quickly replaced by the natural warmth her body was so used to.

The sudden change forced the breath from Liya's lungs and she collapsed on the floor. He released her and she splayed her hands out to support herself as she tried to regain her breath. Drawing on what her father had taught her during blitz practice, she tried to calm herself and forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. In through her nose, and out through her mouth.

When she regained the stable ability to breathe, she opened her eyes to find herself lying on a sort of bubble of glass. And beneath her, the stone carving of a woman's body, face down with her hair spread about her. The hair was caught up in braids and twists. The garment the statue wore was simple, a thin string tied at her back and another about the back of the neck. And about her waist, Liya had trouble making out what it was it wore.

She had seen this before and her heart broke in her chest. She thought they would have been here by now. She thought they would have stopped him before they had reached this final destination. Yet here she was, lying within the chamber, staring down at the statue of the unknown Fayth that slept in the quiet of Zanarkand.


	20. Waking the Ghost

Disclaimer: No. Yes. Yes. No. No. Yes.

Notes: Been a bit. Sorry it's short, I'm having some writer's block.

* * *

The lift stopped in the dark. 

"Too late." Yuna whispered.

Tidus spun Yuna to face him as he desperately searched her face. She went limp in his arms and gasped as her eyes were set aglow. He set himself slowly onto his knees, keeping her well within his grasp.

"They're already within the Chamber." She whispered. "It's over."

"No. It's _not_ over." Tidus replied harshly. "Come on Yuna, get up. You _have_ to lead us there. We have to..."

"What's the use in trying to save the world, when all you do is destroy one another." She murmured. "Why should she help you?"

"Yuna?" Rikku hesitantly stepped forward.

"She's not Yuna." Gippal said.

"Yuna, stop it." Tidus ordered.

"She's not..."

"I _heard_ you!" The blitzer shouted. He swallowed and pressed his forehead against his wife's as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please..."

"There's no reason she should save you." Yuna said. "A thousand years has passed, but nothing has changed."

"But we can't change if we don't have the chance." Rikku piped up.

"And how many chances must you unfold?" The voice replied.

"As many as allowed." Gippal replied as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "We're human. We're flawed and..."

"And all you do is destroy." She replied.

"And what will she do, if she lets us die?" Tidus asked. "Isn't _that_ destruction?"

Yuna hesitated. She squinted her eyes slightly as her brows knit themselves. The question struck her hard and she tried to sort it through her mind. The spirit hadn't thought of that. But a smile stole Yuna's lips and she nodded her head slightly. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "Very well."

"Tidus?" Her voice asked shakily.

He hesitated. It was her own voice, but he didn't want to open his eyes only to find pale spheres staring back. Liya had been ripped away, and Yuna had been stolen right in front him. He shook his head and buried his face against her shoulder.

Fingers threaded through his hair and he drew in a sharp breath. Lips pressed against his ear and whispered warmly against his skin. "Tidus." Her voice whispered again. She kissed his cheek, setting her palm against his face and pulling it gently away, as she kissed a trail along his jaw. When she had him just far enough, she pressed her lips to his own, pleading desperately for him to open his eyes to look at her. "Please."

He slowly pealed his eyes open to look down into a blue and green set. "Yuna." He gasped and pulled her tighter against him.

"It's okay." She cooed into his ear. "We have to go."

He raised his face to look at her again, staring at her curiously. Did she know where they were going? Did she know where they were _suppose_ to go? Had it let her go?

"He's taken her into the chamber." She said to him. "We have to stop them."

* * *

What had the Fayth meant by his last comments? What was the mystery behind the "memories"? There was no way that Tidus was still just a dream. The Fayth had given him back. They couldn't just take him they? Would they? 

_And there, all dreams will meet their creator._

What was it all supposed to mean? Wakka could feel his legs growing heavy with every progressive step that the party took.

A faint buzzing interrupted his thoughts. Static coiled from his side as a voice tried to speak out. Fishing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the small SphereComm and held it out before him. A broken image of Rikku stared back at him.

She was trying to speak, but her words kept breaking up.

"Rikku." He said. "Where are you?"

"We're here...crest of Yuna..." Interference rolled through and Wakka grunted. "Below the city...to chamber...hurry..."

The sphere cut out and a sudden anticipation welled up inside. His legs found a new strength and he hurried after his group until he caught up to Baralai. "I think they're here."

"What?" The Praetor asked curiously and stunned.

"Yuna, Tidus." Wakka replied. "I think that they're here with Rikku."

"How do you..."

"Rikku just tried to contact me. I think she said they're beneath the city."

"And how exactly would we go about getting beneath Zanarkand?" Paine asked.

"Rikku said something about the crest of Yuna." He paused. "I don't know what that means. But I'm sure..."

"Crest?" Paine interrupted his thoughts. "There's never been a crest in Zanarkand. What kind of crest?"

"I don't know." Wakka replied.

"Perhaps within the cloisters?" Paine asked.

"The only one I can think of would be the one upon the lift, that leads into the Chamber of the Fayth where the Final Aeon would have been bestowed by Yunalesca." Baralai offered.

"But the crest of _Yuna_?" Paine shook her head and folded her arms.

"Not Yuna." Came Kimhari's voice. "Lady Yunalesca."

_Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!_

_They chose to die...because they had hope._

_Ah... Zaon... Forgive me... Spira has been robbed of the light of hope... All that remains is sorrow._

They had faced off against the first Summoner to lay down her life for Spira. The one who would have given them the final Aeon to defeat Sin, and quiet the world for ten years. They had fought her, and somehow, they had won. Then she had faded. Defeated after a thousand years, and she had been consumed by light. A light he could never forget.

"The _crest_." Wakka murmured in realization.

* * *

"Pray for it!" The voice demanded. 

His hand thrust the small form onto its knees upon the glass floor.

The small being wept quietly as small hands splayed out on the smooth glass.

"Pray! Make it come to life!" The man ordered. He glanced over his shoulder then back down at the child. It had pressed its head to the floor and began to whisper quickly. Its breaths were quick and drawn between words, but it never faltered.

Tears formed within Liya's tightly closed eyes and were pressed out from the corners. They streamed down her face until they fell upon the glass, pooling before sliding down the faint sloping curve. She gasped out a faint sob, then bit back her lip. Refusing to open her eyes, she continued to pray.

The lifeless statue gave off a faint glow. And the ground slowly began to tremble, dislodging loose pieces of the earth. Liya opened her eyes, but the words continued to fall from her lips. The glow set her mismatched eyes afire and they widened.

He looked about cautiously, taken aback by the trembling beneath his feet. His eyes darted to the girl on the ground. She'd raised her head from the stone floor and was now staring down at the statue that was now cracking as light splintered through the hard form.

"What?" His voice hissed. "What's going on?"

_Arrogant mortal._

It was a woman's voice pounded in his head. It was strong and ethereal of sorts, and it shook him to the core.

_How dare you cross my threshold._


	21. Body of Glass

Disclaimer: Characters Squaresoft. Story Me.

Notes: I think I'm getting bored. But I'll finish. Only a couple chapters left anyway.

* * *

Light erupted and the earth began to shake, knocking the party to the floor. 

Yuna raised a hand to shield her eyes. "No." She whispered.

"What is that?" Rikku asked nervously.

"The aeon." Yuna replied. "She's summoning it."

Gippal pushed himself to his feet. "Then we'd better get our asses in gear." He said firmly. Moving forward, he slid his hands under Rikku's arms and pulled her to her feet. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arm about his shoulder for support.

"Are we going to make it?" Rikku asked.

"We have to." Tidus shot back.

"It's just up ahead." Yuna turned to Rikku. "We'll make it." The high Summoner rose to her feet and slid her hand into her husband's and threaded their fingers together. She glanced once to him, then moved quickly with him at her side.

* * *

Paine fell back into Baralai's arms as the ground cracked beneath them. "What's going on?" She asked as her eyes darted about the broken city. 

"Liya wakes the aeon." Kimhari said as he tried to retain his balance.

"We're too late." Wakka said angrily.

"We must save Liya." The Ronso replied as he darted into the ruins.

"We have to get to the top of the city." The blitzer said.

"I thought the chamber was beneath us." Paine turned to face him confused.

"There's a portal…a lift, where we fought Yunalesca. That's the crest. That's what Rikku was talking about. It has to be what will take us down to the hidden chamber." Wakka looked them both in the eye. "Trust me." Then he gave chase after the Ronso Elder.

"What choice do we really have?" Paine asked.

* * *

_How dare you cross into my temple._

"What kind of trick…" He turned abruptly on Liya as she shuffled up on her knees. The back of his hand connected with her face and sent her straight to the ground. Her temple made a faint cracking sound as it hit stone, but he was too worried to notice. His eyes shifted about the crumbling temple.

_You are not welcome here._

"Who are you!?" He shrieked. _"What_ are you!?

The light from the statue solidified in a straight beam of light and a figure appeared within the stream. It fixed its gaze on him and raised its hand to point straight ahead. Power was pressed forward and slammed into him, forcing him back against the temple wall.

_The Farplane calls for you._

It swiped its hand out before itself and all the light was dismissed as darkness reclaimed the chamber. He slid down the wall, painfully coming to a halt upon the stone floor. The being knelt down before him and braided hair fell down before him tied up in threads and small rings.

"It's been a thousand years." She said.

Looking up, he fixed his eyes on the young woman. Her pale caramel skin gave off a faint glow, even in the dim light around them. The emptiness of her white eyes lingered on him, studying him as a twisted smirk took hold of her lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "Afraid of your own creation?"

"I didn't create…" He stuttered.

"Oh but you did." She hissed. "And oh what I have become." Her hand shot forward and seized him by the throat, slowly lifting him off the ground until he hung suspended before her.

"What…what do you…" He choked out.

"And aren't you glad you chose a mortal body to inhabit." She cooed. Pulling her arm back, she thrust it forward, slamming his body hard against the jagged wall. "Aren't you !?"

* * *

A woman's voice reached Yuna's ears and she looked to Tidus who returned an identically confused look. 

"Did you just…" Rikku began as Gippal nodded his head. "Did that sound like…"

"Yeah." He frowned, and kept pace with the small party as they came upon the open doorway.

_Stop._ The image of Yunalesca appeared once more before them. _The only…_

"We don't have time for riddles." Tidus cut her off and furrowed his brow. "I don't care what you have to say about the aeon. I don't care if you…"

_You should listen to what she has to say. _The Bevelle Fayth materialized before them. _For she alone knows the nature of The Keeper. _

"But why would…" Rikku piped.

_A Guardian is meant to know her charge. _The child finished.

"_You're_ the Guardian?" Yuna asked as she looked to the fallen summoner before her.

_Yes._ Yunalesca replied. _When I gave my life to defeat sin, I was pulled into this place and was given charge over Zanarkand's sleeping aeon. _She glanced to the floor. _She was just a child._ She murmured. _But now that she's awake…I fear the worst. But, you could sing for her._ Her eyes glanced up at Yuna who stared back confused. _I believe your voice would soothe her nerves. Soothe her hate. _

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"We should sing to the aeon?" Rikku asked skeptically as she placed her hand on her hip.

_Only Yuna. _Yunalesca stepped forward. _Please. I fear the songs from your heart could be the only way to calm her. She's spent the last thousand years dreaming of vengeance. And now that it is so tight within her grasp, she may break. And the rest of all dreams with her._

"I _don't_ understand." Yuna replied as her frustration finally caught up with her. "_What_ dreams?"

_All dreams. And without exception._

_Please Yuna, sing. Just one last time. _The child pleaded.

Yuna looked to Tidus who refused to look back at her. His own thoughts were raging within his head and he didn't know if he wanted to see the terrified look that she tried to hide within her eyes.

Time froze, and for once, Yuna wanted to just stop. She wanted it all to end. Maybe everything would just disappear if she didn't do anything. All dreams would vanish. Would he leave her again? She wasn't sure if she could handle that again. She wasn't sure if…

What about Liya? What would she be considered if Zanarkand's aeon destroyed all the dreams of Spira? She shook her head and stuffed her hand into her pocket, pulling out a small locket and transforming her garb into that of the Songstress.

She held her eyes closed for a long moment, before pealing them open to inspect herself. Here she stood wearing the remnants of a ghost. An image she hadn't worn in several long years.

Her eyes looked to the blonde who now stared back at her in awe. He had never seen her wear this dress. He stumbled over his words, but she moved forward and placed her finger to his lips. She kissed his cheek, then moved forward into the chamber.


	22. A Summoner's Prayer

Disclaimer: Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Notes: This is it. There's only one chapter left after this one. This one's a bit longer because I didn't want to break it in half. Hope you like it, I had some "blockage" trouble with writing this one out. I think it seems a little rushed, but I was trying to get it out. Last chapter will flow a little better.

* * *

_It's amazing to me but I can't  
Seem to say what I'm doing here  
My tongue is all twisted around the air  
I'm looking for words that were so well rehearsed  
But I can't find them anywhere  
With you there's no easy answer, it's true  
You changed the equation that I add up to  
And all of the things I thought I knew  
You turn it around_

The girl froze and her grip on the man's throat slackened. She drew in a sharp breath, then quickly threw her glance over her shoulder to the silhouette standing in the doorway. Her eyes stared daringly as the figure slowly moved forward to reveal a woman dressed in a blue velvet top graced at the right hip my a stream of pale lace.

Her kind face sang imploringly to the girl, and the Fayth's jaw began to tremble.

_I'm amazed  
When push comes to shove what I'd give to you  
Everything, Oh I'm amazed  
The hallways I wouldn't mind crawling through  
And I'd do it for days and days_

She shook her head, fighting with herself. But she turned her empty eyes back on the man she held by the throat.

"No." Yuna took a step forward before the girl raised her free hand, creating some sort of field to keep Yuna at bay. The Songstress tried to press herself forward, tried to use her strength to break through the barrier, but it was futile.

Her fingers squeezed his throat tighter until it appeared his skin was cracking and streams of light shot out through the crevices. "You will _not_ be saved." She growled. "You've haunted this world long enough."

"No, Shu…" Yuna shrieked.

The man's body went stiff as his eyes were set ablaze.

There was silence in the temple for a long moment before his jaw fell open and a ball of hazy light escaped. It hovered and the girl dropped the body to the ground where it lay lifeless. She stared at the sphere until it moved towards her and she took a single step back to watch the light mold into a human figure.

It became that of an older man. With a faint beard well trimmed and short cut hair. He wore robes fitting of a Praetor, but he carried himself as though he were above the law.

"So, little Fayth," His voice began. "_You_ would challenge _me?_"

"I don't…"

But she was cut off as he raised his hand. "Sit." And she was forced down onto the ground.

"You think your dead magic carries enough?" She asked him.

He smirked at her in reply. "My magic reaches out beyond the grave, or the Farplane. And you, little girl," he brought his hand to his chin, "you shall become mine. And I shall live again."

"I don't really see that happening." She replied as she moved to rise.

"Sit." He commanded.

She waved her and before her. "No." Then rose to stand at her feet.

He folded his arms and eyed her.

Without warning, she pressed her hand forward, throwing him back against the temple wall. Her feet moved her forward quickly as ice rose from each step she took and rushed out before her to wrap around him.

"A bit of stolen power?" He asked as his body gave off a faint glow and the ice slowly began to melt.

_It wasn't stolen._ A voice said. _I gave it to her freely._ The Macalania Fayth stepped forward to stand next to the smaller girl. "I gave it to her so that she could destroy you for everything that you've done." The Fayth's body solidified, becoming human to the eye.

"You would dare…" His voice rose.

_As would I._ The Child spoke from where he stood next to Yuna. _We're tired. Tired of having to play a part that you bound us to. We want to rest._

"I will destroy all of you." The man replied.

_Even I?_ Yunalesca's footsteps were silent as she walked slowly into the temple, materializing from nothing.

His face paled when she came into his view. He stared at her for a long time as words caught up in his throat and refused to come to his lips. A sort of wonder came over him as he stared up at the ancient Summoner before him.

Her appearance melted away then, as she too became like human. Her hair darkened to black, and her tiny little outfit was replaced by a flowing red dress. She paused next to the girl for a moment, before she moved forward, towards where he had been placed.

"Yuna." His voice gasped out.

She gave a nod.

"Yuna." He whispered again. Then his brow furrowed. "No. No it's not…"

Yunalesca knelt down and pressed her palm to his cheek. "It's been," she paused, before a smile graced her lips. "A very log time."

"But they…"

"It's over now." She replied. "The war has been over for a thousand years."

"I told you not to go. I told you…"

"I know. You even tried to convince Zaon to stop me. But in turn, he became my Fayth." Her voice grew softer. "Please, let's just go now."

"But I have spent so long." He looked up at her. "Searching for…but you've been _here_ all this time. Why didn't I…"

"It doesn't matter anymore." She tilted her head. "Please, let's just go. I've missed Zaon for so long. And I know he's missed you as well."

"But what about the Fayth?" He asked.

Yunalesca looked over her shoulder at the young girl who stood waiting. A smile graced the summoner's lips as her eyes moved to Yuna then. "She will be fine."

The Guardian rose to her feet and turned around. Her steps guided her to her destination and she paused to look down at the soul she had guarded for a thousand years.

Yunalesca set her hand on the girl's shoulder and the pair stared at each other for a long time. The girl then gave a single nod. Yunalesca slipped her hand from the petite shoulder and moved forward.

Light blinded the Songstress, but when it died. The girl stood alone in the temple. She didn't move, but rather stood frozen.

"Liya." The blonde moved into the temple without hesitation and fell down at his knees next to the small body. He rolled her over and pulled her up into his arms.

Yuna too, released all inhibitions and moved to kneel down next to her husband and child. Her hand touched the girl's face, stroking the smooth skin until her fingertips met a red, sticky substance. Pulling her hand away, she found blood. A strangled gasp escaped her.

Tidus moved his hand to the girl's throat, desperately pressing his fingertips to the child's throat. "She's…" He choked. "She's not…"

"I'm sorry." The girl murmured from where she stood. "I'm sorry that I couldn't…"

"Don't." Yuna whispered. "Please don't."

"She was meant to." The girl replied. "It was the only way that…" She pressed her lips together in a firm line. "I didn't want her to."

An anguished cry rose from the young Al Bhed woman as she ushered into the temple to find her niece lifeless in her father's arms. "How could this…no."

"It wasn't Shuyin." Gippal's solemn voice reached their ears.

_No._ The Child appeared once more, transparent as Fayth. _It was not Shuyin. It was, however, someone you have faced before._ The child paused. _Yu Yevon._

Tidus raised his eyes to fix on the Bevelle Fayth. "We destroyed Yevon."

_You sent his restless spirit to the Farplane. But you all know, as well as I, that soul with that much hatred and guilt within, can cross the planes of the living. You've seen it before. _

"Can't you…" Yuna pleaded.

_That, is not within my power. _He replied. _She was not of my design._

"I don't understand any of this." Gippal murmured. "Who is she?" He asked, looking to the Fayth that still stood unwavering.

"I was the child that Bevelle destroyed, when they murdered Lenne and Shuyin a thousand years ago." The girl said. A moment of silence drew out, before she turned to face them. "My mother was only seven months along with me, though her magics kept me from the view of the outside world." Her eyes fixed on the doorway behind Yuna and she seemed to be staring out into eternity when she shook herself and spoke softly. "She prayed so hard that day, hoping with her entire soul that I may somehow live even as she died." The girl paused. "She prayed for more than herself so strongly, and I became a Fayth when she let go of life."

Her eyes cast themselves to the earth then. "I saw her for only a moment before she disappeared and I went to sleep. I never saw her again. I was left with only a few of her splintered memories and the remnants of her love for my father." A tear escaped her then. "It was _so _strong." She shifted her weight, glancing once to Yuna. "And out of her few memories, I was able to draw images of _him_. And I took from others what they knew and had seen of him." She then turned to Tidus. "And I used all those pieces to create you when they dreamed of Zanarkand."

Yuna looked to Tidus, who glanced solemnly back at her.

The Fayth gave a faint smile. "No, you will not disappear." Tidus swung his eyes back to her. "I created you, of course I know your thoughts. Your existence rested with me and the sleeping Fayth, but when I gave you back to her, I made you _from_ her." Tidus stared at the girl, confused. "Just as I used my mothers faint images and the memories of the past to give you first life, I used what Yuna held of you inside herself to give you life again." The smile graced her lips once more. "You belong to her now."

Yuna frowned then for a moment, she glanced down at her feet, trying to organize her thoughts. Then she looked back up at the girl. "What will happen to you now?"

The Fayth moved to speak.

_Joscelin._ Came a soft voice.

The Fayth froze. Her eyes fell open wide and fixated on the space before her. She drew a breath and felt her heart begin to race. There was silence for a moment before the girl slowly and hesitantly turned around.

She turned and was faced by a beautiful young woman dressed in a blue velvet top graced by pale lace and a tiny, short black skirt. The woman's beautiful honey eyes stared at the Fayth warmly. There were no words spoken, just silence so thick one could touch it. No one noticed how it happened that the two women slowly moved towards each other until the younger stood barely inches away, standing only to the older woman's nose.

"Hi there." The woman spoke first.

Thick tears formed in the Fayth's eyes, though her face registered no change in emotion.

The Songstress reached a hand out and gingerly touched her fingertips to the girl's cheek. The Fayth closed her eyes and the tears streamed free. The sobs she had managed to choke, rose up from deep inside then. The movements that followed were quick as the woman pulled the girl tightly to herself and the girl's arms went up around her waist. The tears of the Fayth came freely and the Summoner held her without waver.

"Shhh, my sweet Joscelin." The Songstress whispered. "It's time to come home."

"Lenne." Came a soft male voice.

Refusing to release the girl, Lenne glanced over her shoulder at the young man standing behind her, the one whom the Fayth had duplicated. He moved forward, hesitant at first, taking the girl into measure. When the Fayth raised her head and cast tear flooded, mismatched eyes of ocean and chocolate on the young man, his defenses faded and he felt his emotions well up. He reached out and touched the girl's blonde and brown hair then moved closer to the pair and kissed the Fayth's head.

Lenne's eyes moved to Yuna and a smile passed between the two women. Yuna was happy for the trio, but her smile faltered when Liya grew heavy in her arms.

"Joscelin." Lenne said her name softly.

The girl looked up into her mother's eyes.

"You have one more dream to finish." The Songstress said gently. Her eyes moved from her child to Liya and the Fayth followed that glance until her eyes too fell on the girl who looked so much like herself.

Slowly and reluctantly, Joscelin disentwined herself from her mother's arms and turned to face Yuna and Tidus. Her footsteps were silent as she moved across the temple's glass floor. Her eyes fell from Yuna to Liya and she knelt quietly beside the pair.

Her eyes swept over the girl's sleeping form and her voice began softly at first. It was beautiful the way it came from her throat like the sound of a bell reverberating off of glass. It rose and her hands came up and hovered over Liya's chest. The song changed suddenly, it seemed not only to be coming from the young Fayth, but seemed to echo around her.

Joscelin dropped her right hand to her side and moved her left, keeping it a few inches from actual contact between herself and the girl, up from her chest to the girl's face. Hesitantly, as if she thought the girl would break beneath her touch, the Fayth gently set her fingers on Liya's chin. Joscelin took a shallow breath then moved closer to the unconscious girl as though to kiss her, but their lips never met.

Light came from the breath that the Fayth breathed into her creation. And it struck then that her song was beginning to fade. But it wasn't that the song was dying, it moved within the breath she gave to the girl and when the music died away, Liya opened her eyes.


End file.
